


Southern Comfort

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: Hermione takes an extended holiday abroad and finds much more than what she was looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione closed her eyes as the wind wiped her hair, the sweet smells of summer filling her senses. It had taken ages for her to finally reach Kite, Georgia. She had left from London and flew to New York, where she had to register with MACUSA and obtain her permit to carry her wand while abroad. New York was even more beautiful than she had imagined it would be, the dazzling lights and throngs of people made her feel a bit like she was home. The food was delicious, and when she managed to crawl back into her hotel room at night she had felt as though she had engorged herself to the breaking point.

Keeping her promise, she had been taking copious amounts of pictures for Harry and Ron. She had a particularly lovely shot of the Statue of Liberty she was proud of. From New York, she had flown to Savannah, Georgia. She walked along the cobblestone streets, knowing her muggle history that they were British cobblestones used to weigh down the ships coming into port. The heat was something she was not expecting, despite being warned before she had set off on her journey.

The heat felt as if it wrapped around your throat and was slowly trying to strangle her. When she returned to her hotel, she transfigured a lot of her clothes into lightweight dresses, hoping they would keep her cool. 

It had been a few years since the war, and she had been having an increasingly more difficult time of everything, especially sleeping. She had sought out a healer who specialized in psychology, trying to find help. He had been the one to suggest she take an extended holiday abroad. He had even set up the trip for her, sending her to a remote little bed and breakfast style resort that he and his wife and spent time at and found to be quite enjoyable.

After two years of appointments, the psychologist believed her issues were stemming from the fact she had blamed herself for the death of Professor Snape. She knew, in hindsight, that she could have saved him but she had frozen at the sight of him lying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, bleeding out. The sight haunted her dreams, almost nightly. It felt good to finally understand the root of her problems, but it was something she felt as if she couldn’t share with Harry and Ron. They had both moved on and were now happily living their lives.

Jenny, her guide that the psychologist had arranged to meet her in Savannah had shown up at 5 am to drive her to Kite. She wasn’t sure why they had to travel by car, but as she buckled into the four dour gray sedan Jenny drove, Jenny explained that there were no witches or wizards in Kite. In addition, due to its very small population, it was not set up as a safe point for apparition or port key travel. So they set out.

“We’re here!” Jenny exclaimed. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a weather worn sign that read: Welcome to Kite, Population: 250. She looked over to Jenny who was smiling wide with her perfect white teeth, blue eyes dancing. “What do you think?”

“It’s quaint,” Hermione replied, looking back out of the window. 

“Peach Creek Hallow isn't actually IN Kite, it’s a ways out of town,” Jenny replied as she slowed to a stop at what looked to be the only four-way stop in the entire town. “We’ll be there in about twenty minutes or so.”

“Have you been there before?” Hermione asked as she pulled the hair tie from her wrist and wrangled her wind-whipped hair out of her face.

“No, but I know where it is,” Jenny replied, waving at a few people who were walking through the streets.

“Do you know them?” Hermione asked turning slightly to look at the people, who had waved back.

“No,” Jenny shook her head. “It’s just something we do.”

“Oh,” Hermione rose her eyebrows.

“How long are you staying?” They were leaving the small town and nothing but the wide open country was in front of them.

“I’ll be here all summer,” Hermione replied. “Are you going to be the one to come back and get me?”

“Yep,” Jenny nodded. “I was assigned to you, so if you need anything you just call ok? They won’t have any owls where you’ll be.”

“Thank you,” Hermione leaned back in her seat, pulling her seatbelt away from her for a moment. 

Jenny had been right, it had only taken about 20 minutes until they were pulling off the main road and driving down a red clay road. A sign appeared reading: Peach Creek Hallow. They pulled up to a large old house, with four pillars just like Hermione had imagined. There was a little old couple sitting on the porch. Jenny parked the car and got out to retrieve her luggage. Hermione stepped out and shielded her face from the sun as she looked around.

“Hello there,” The old man was walking towards her, the old woman was holding onto his arm. “My name is Cecil and this here is my wife Edna, and welcome to our home.”

“Hello, I’m Hermione,” Hermione smiled and held her hand out and shook each of their hands.

“We’ve been expecting you,” Edna smiled widely, putting her hands on her wide hips. 

“It’s such a small world,” Cecil shook his head as he inspected Hermione. Jenny had brought over the luggage and sat it next to her feet and with a small wave disappeared back into her car and pulled out. “We have an employee who is English, his name is Tony, you know him?”

“No, England is quite a large country I’m afraid,” Hermione shook her head.

“Oh well, you’ll get a chance to meet him. He’s out of town at the moment, had to go up to South Carolina and pick up some things, he’ll be back though, should’ve been back already,” Cecil nodded as he reached down and took hold of the luggage.

“I can take that, sir,” Hermione tried to grab the suitcase but the old man pulled it out of her reach.

“No, ma’am. You’re our guest, and please call me Cecil, ain’t no sir around here,” He chuckled as he walked back up onto the porch. Edna took her arm and guided Hermione to follow him. 

“We put you in house 3 if that’s ok?” Edna looked up at Hermione. “Tony has been updating the houses. He’s done so much for us, pretty much saved our peach orchard and fixed our barn and the house! We have seven small houses where the guests stay. Tony lives in house 7, its way on the other end of the property,” Edna explained as she pointed to a rocking chair for Hermione to sit.

“Here you are, miss,” Cecil handed her a large glass of cold tea. 

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled and sipped the drink she had been given. It was odd to drink cold tea, but the heat was getting the better of her.

“We have a swimming pool,” Cecil helped Edna to sit down and then sat down next to her. “Just got it working last week. We also have a pond, but I wouldn’t recommend swimming in it.”

“What brought you all the way to the middle of nowhere Georgia, honey?” Edna sipped her own glass of tea.

“Oh, I needed a bit of a holiday,” Hermione sat her glass down. They were both very friendly for just having met her, but she was quickly seeing this must be an American trait for those who resided in the southern states.

“Are you married?” Edna asked, her eyes shifting to Hermione’s hand as she looked for a wedding band.

“No,” Hermione smiled and shook her head. She ran her fingertips over her ring finger.

“You have a boyfriend?” Edna asked.

“Now, Edna, leave the poor girl alone,” Cecil chuckled, putting his thumbs beneath his suspenders.

“It’s fine,” Hermione shook her head. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“You’ll have to excuse my wife, she fancies herself a matchmaker,” Cecil gave a nod toward Edna.

“I’m just making polite conversation,” Edna exclaimed. 

“You’ve had a long journey, miss, would you like me to show you to your house?” Cecil stood up.

“Yes, please,” Hermione rose and made sure to take hold of her luggage before he could. “Thank you so much for the tea.”

“You’re welcome, honey,” Edna waved at her as she and Cecil left the porch. 

Hermione followed behind Cecil, looking at the trees and flowers that lined the small walking path. Her small house stood about a thousand yards from the main house. It had a small porch with two rocking chairs on it. Cecil reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, unlocking the door and walking in. She followed behind.

“Well, this is it,” Cecil made a grand movement with his arm. It was a small room with a table and two chairs in one corner, a large brass bed in the center and a small kitchen alongside the wall. On the other side of the bed stood a large antique armoire and a single door. “You have your own bathroom right through that door, there.”

“It’s nice,” Hermione walked over and sat her luggage atop the bed.

“Well, it ain’t nothing fancy. Way back, when I was much younger, this place was always bustlin’ with newlyweds. I guess city folk found the country romantic,” Cecil chuckled. 

“It’s perfect,” Hermione smiled kindly at him.

“Okay, well I’ll let you go on and settle in. Dinner is at six, breakfast is at seven and lunch is at noon. We serve all the meals at the main house,” Cecil walked to the door and paused. “If you need anything you can find me or Edna there.”

“Is there anyone else here?” Hermione turned and looked at him.

“No, you’re our only guest. Tony is our only employee, can’t afford to pay for no more. He should be back anytime now. Before I forget, the pool, it’s about 200 yards that way, follow the path and you’ll see the signs,” Cecil pointed in the direction of her bathroom.

“Thank you,” Hermione nodded. Cecil didn’t say anything, he just left, closing the door behind him leaving her alone with her thoughts. Her eyes moved to the small clock that hung on the wall above the window. It was only one, she had more than enough time to kill before dinner. 

Opening her luggage she began pulling out her clothes and other items she had packed until she located her bathing suit and towel. She might as well start to enjoy herself by taking a swim. She made quick work of changing and headed out in the direction Cecil had pointed. It had only taken a moment before she saw the sign leading the way to the pool.

She found a lovely spot in the corner of the pool area. A small table that was under a large umbrella. Taking her towel off, she laid it on the table and inhaled long and deep as she looked around. The pool area was surrounded by a beautifully intricate wrought iron fence. Hermione walked over to the water and dipped her foot in to test the temperature. It felt warm, like bath water, but anything had to be an improvement compared to sitting out under the sun. Holding her breath, she jumped into the deep end. Coming up she leaned bakwards to float on her back. The water felt nice on her skin as she gently moved around enjoying the silence. 

Suddenly, she realized she had forgotten to take her hair down. Reaching up she pulled the hair tie out, and went under the water, coming up she tossed her hair over her shoulder and wiped the water from her eyes. Walking up the stairs, she exited the pool and walked over to put her hair tie on the table. As she walked back over to the edge of the pool, she heard the sound of an engine coming toward her. Turning she saw an old truck, barreling down what she thought had to be a work road that crossed the property, it was kicking up a large red dust cloud behind it. As the truck passed her it seemed to slow down a bit. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to get a look at who was driving, but just as she began to make out a face, the driver accelerated.

“That must be the famous Tony,” Hermione chuckled to herself, before jumping back into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good enough,” Hermione said aloud, before going back out and slipping her feet into her matching heels. Cecil had left the key for her, but since there was no one else around she figured it would be safe to leave her door opened. Grabbing her clutch, she slipped her wand in and set out for the main house.

The front door was open, and Hermione walked in, unsure what the protocol was for guests. It was a large house, with furnishings that looked like something out of the 1950’s. She smiled, considering Cecil and Edna’s ages, this was no doubt things they had bought as newlyweds.

“Oh, there you are!” Cecil popped out of a doorway. “You like mighty nice, miss, but there ain’t no need to dress for dinner here. Edna and I prefer our guests to be comfortable, like family,” He held out his arm to guide her into the dining room.

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled as she entered the room. The long table was set with four place settings. She saw a rather large platter of fried chicken, mash and green beans, and yellow bread.

“I thought you’d appreciate a meal we happen to love,” Edna smiled as she brought in a large pitcher of iced tea. “We’re having fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and cornbread.”

“I’ve never had cornbread,” Hermione smiled as Cecil pulled out a chair for her.

“You are in for quite a treat,” Cecil pulled out a chair for his wife before taking his place at the head of the table. “My wife makes the best cornbread in a hundred miles.”

“Oh, stop,” Edna blushed. Hermione placed her napkin on her lap, enjoying the interaction between the old couple. It was obvious they were still very much in love after all these years.  
“Should we go ahead and eat?” Cecil looked to Edna. “I don’t know where Tony is.”

“He probably got caught up doing something,” Edna sighed. “Let’s just eat. I’ll set a plate aside for him, he’ll come by eventually.”

“I think I saw him earlier,” Hermione handed Edna her plate who seemed to insist on serving her. “Was he driving a truck?”

“Yep,” Cecil nodded as he placed a few large spoonfuls of mashed potatoes on Hermione’s plate followed by a large piece of chicken.

“He came up to the house after he got cleaned up, I made him a sandwich. Poor dear didn’t stop for any lunch on his way back. I told him all about you!” Edna sat Hermione’s plate back in front of her.

“Thank you,” Hermione’s eyes went wide as she looked at the massive plate of food. They had given her more than she could eat in three meals.

“Honest to God, I thought he’d be happy to see someone from England,” Edna shook her head.

“I did too,” Cecil nodded in between bites of his food. “It’s no doubt like you said, dear, he probably got to working on something.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have the two of you been married?” Hermione asked as she politely began to eat, knowing she would not be able to finish everything.

“Fifty years,” Cecil reached over and took a firm grip on Edna’s hand. “We dated a year though before we got married. I’ve known this young woman here since she was knee high to a grasshopper.”

“Young woman, pshhh,” Edna shook her head but smiled widely.

“Miss,” Cecil looked to Hermione, who quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin.

“Please, call me Hermione,” She felt awkward being referred to as miss.

“Hermione,” Cecil nodded. “You seem like you are a nice young lady, why is it that you don’t have a sweetheart?”

“Don’t ask her that!” Edna swatted at his forearm.

“It’s okay, really,” Hermione sat her fork down and took a deep breath. “I, well…I don’t know where to begin.” She laughed awkwardly. There was no way she could tell them about the war. “I sort of fancied someone, but it was complicated.”

“Just because it’s complicated doesn’t mean it can’t work,” Cecil emphasized his words by thrusting his fork into the air a few times.

“Oh, no I know that,” Hermione shook her head. “The things that complicated it, well, it wouldn’t have mattered in the long run, I suppose, but he passed away.”

“Honey! I’m so sorry,” Edna furrowed her brow and took Hermione’s hand in hers. 

“It was a few years ago now,” Hermione smiled sadly.

“Did he at least know?” Cecil asked, his fork stopped halfway from his plate to his mouth.

“No, I’m afraid it was rather sudden,” She looked back to her plate. “I never told anyone that before,” She exhaled deeply, feeling a bit better inside now that she wasn’t carrying that secret anymore.

“You’re young yet,” Edna nodded as she took a sip of her tea. “The pain may stay with you, but you’ll find someone.”

“Perhaps,” Hermione shrugged as she continued to eat.

She was only able to eat about half of what Edna and Cecil had given her. She helped clear the table, despite the both of them telling her she didn’t have to. They were lovely people, and she wanted to be of some help to them. Cecil made coffee while she and Edna washed the dishes. After they were done, Cecil had suggested they sit on the porch and enjoy the cool night air. Coffee in hand, they all made their way out and sat where they had when she first arrived.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to meet Tony tonight, he’s a rather interesting fellow,” Cecil looked out over his property as he rocked in the old white rocking chair.

“It’s alright, I’ll be here all summer I’m sure there will be another opportunity,” Hermione sipped her coffee slowly. She wasn’t accustomed to drinking coffee let alone coffee at night, but she didn’t want to turn down their generosity.

“There sure will,” Edna nodded. “Since you’re going to be with us for a while, you just let us know if you want to run into town. I don’t drive, but Cecil or Tony can take you.”

“That sounds great, thank you,” Hermione smiled. She was getting rather tired, her stomach full of the rich heavy food she had just consumed. Suddenly, she yawned. “I am so sorry,” She was embarrassed.

“No, honey, it’s fine, no need to apologize! I’m sure you’re still adjusting to our time, it’s been rude of us to keep you. Why don’t you go on and get some rest?” Cecil stood up to take her coffee cup from her. She handed it over.

“I think I will turn in. Thank you for the lovely dinner,” She rose from her chair.

“Don’t forget breakfast is at seven!” Edna looked up at her. 

“I won’t forget,” Hermione laughed, even though she felt like she could never eat again at the moment. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, dear! Sleep well!” Cecil gave her a wave as she left the porch and began walking down the path to her small house. 

It was a clear night, allowing the moon to light her way. She smiled to herself as she walked. This was exactly what she needed, some time away at a nice place. The possibility of staying somewhere so isolated had never crossed her mind when she considered taking a holiday. She made a mental note to send a letter to her psychologist thanking them for the suggestion.

As she approached her house, she spotted a shadowed figure standing near her door and her heart began to race.

“Hello?” She called out as she slowed her pace. “Pardon, but this is my house. Are you lost?” She neared the shadow and her pulse increased. Opening her clutch slowly, she made to grab her wand.

“Hello, Granger,” Hermione’s heart stopped and she felt as if she was about to be sick. A familiar baritone cut through the silence as the shadowed figure stepped out and allowed himself to come into view.

“Oh my God,” She dropped her clutch and her hands moved to her mouth. Severus Snape was standing before her. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, his face now bearded and his skin tanned. He looked different, but there was no doubt who she was now staring at. Hermione’s eyes went wide and she began to shake her head.

Suddenly, her hand went to her stomach and she turned and stumbled to the edge of her house, leaning on the small railing that surrounded her porch. Bending over, she lost her dinner. She heard him take a few steps toward her, and she held her free hand out to stop him from coming any closer. Turning around her eyes met his.

“No,” She breathed. “You’re dead.”

“I am not,” He replied, crossing his arms.

“I saw you die, we buried you!” Hermione bent down and grabbed the clutch she had dropped. “I have to go, I have to…I have to go,” She stammered as she tried to push past him and get to her door. 

He reached out and took her firmly by her shoulders, stopping her. He spun her around so he could look directly into her face.

“I am not dead, Hermione, calm yourself,” He spoke in an even and calm tone. Her eyes searched his face, his eyes. “Do you believe me now?”

She couldn’t fathom any words. She was looking directly at him, and there was no mistake, this strange tan and hairy man was indeed, the same man who had tormented her dreams for three years. Without warning, she burst into tears and began to sob.

Severus guided her into her house and sat her on the edge of her bed, giving her time to compose herself as she paced the floor, obviously agitated that she was there. When she finally calmed herself, he stopped.

“Why are you here?” 

“I’m on holiday,” Hermione shook her head, unable to believe her eyes. “Why are YOU here?”

“I work here,” Severus replied curtly.

“Oh my god, you’re Tony!” Hermione exclaimed, holding her head in her hands.

“Yes, that is how I am known here. Imagine my surprise when I pull in and I see you at the pool! I thought maybe I was seeing things, but then Edna practically put herself into a fit telling me all about you! As you can see, I could not show up to dinner and risk you making a scene in front of them!” Severus explained putting his weight against the wall she slid down until he sat on the floor, resting his arms on his knees. “Bloody hell, so much for hiding.”

“You’ve been here this whole time?” Hermione stood up and began pacing, her shock quickly turning to anger.

“Not the whole time, but close enough,” He replied.

“I cannot believe, that I am in the middle of nowhere Georgia trying to get AWAY from your torment only to find you here living under an assumed name working as a farm hand!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Torment?” Severus’ eyes snapped up and met hers.

“Never mind,’ Hermione shook her head.

“You need to leave and forget you ever saw me,” He narrowed his eyes.

“I will do no such thing, I’m here for the summer! I plan on staying!” She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin in defiance. “You cannot tell me what to do!”

“Fucking hell,” He stood up. “If you’re going to stay, then you need to act like you don’t know me! You refer to me as Tony,” He pointed a finger at her. 

“Fine,” Hermione dropped her eyes.

“Are you alone?” Severus looked at the luggage that was still on the bed. “Or do I need to worry about Mr. Weasley popping up?”

“What?” Hermione furrowed her brow. “No. I’m alone.”

“Sorry, I just figured you were here for the same reason anyone else shows up,” He was still obviously annoyed by her presence shattering his nice little world and his illusion.

“I’m not married, I came here alone to rest,” She crossed her arms. “You don’t have to worry.”

“What’s to say you won’t go back and tell anyone who will listen that you found me?” He asked the question that was hanging in the air.

“I won’t tell anyone,” She sighed. 

“Tell me why I should believe you,” Severus shook his head. The room felt very small all of a sudden.

“No one would believe me,” Hermione scoffed. “You’re dead, remember?”

“Fine,” He moved to the door but stopped, with his hand on the doorknob. “I’ll be at breakfast tomorrow, make sure you act like that’s the first time we’ve met and you don’t know me.”

“I know,” She replied as she watched him leave, slamming the door behind him. She stood there, staring at the door in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione swallowed hard as she made her way to the main house for breakfast. She hadn’t slept at all the previous night, the shock to her system was too great for her to overcome. Severus Snape was alive and well and working as a farm hand. The very idea was so absurd it was nearly laughable, but as the sun creeped over the horizon a realization came over her. This was certainly the last place anyone would have looked for him, had his death not been witnessed. She pulled the hem of her shorts down a bit as they tried to move upwards on her inner thighs.

Cecil was standing on the front porch, and when he spotted her he waved eagerly. Taking a long deep breath, she realized Severus must be inside, it was the only reason Cecil would look so happy to see her, he wanted to introduce her to Tony.

“Good morning!” Cecil smoothed back his white hair as he grinned like a loon.

“Good morning, Cecil,” Hermione returned the greeting with a forced smile. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done, pretending not to know Severus.

“Tony finally showed up this morning! He’s inside helping Edna get breakfast on the table,” Cecil opened the front door for her. “I sure hope you’re hungry!” 

“I must admit, I’m not used to such large portions,” Hermione rose her eyebrows.

“I should have remembered that Tony was the same way when he first arrived here. Edna had a right fit getting that boy to eat. He was nothing but skin and bones, and good lord, looked like he hadn’t seen an ounce of daylight since he came into the world,” Cecil laughed. Hermione chuckled, that was the most accurate description she had ever heard of Severus. 

“Oh, you’re here!” Edna nearly squealed. “Tony! Tony, come in here and greet our lovely young guest!” She was wiping her hands on her apron, as she turned towards the door that led into the kitchen. Severus walked through the door, stopping Hermione’s breath.

“Hello,” He gave her a nod. He was dressed in dirt stained work pants, but he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Hermione’s eyes ran over his bared chest, her eyes wide. Country life had more than agreed with him. He appeared toned and tanned.

“Good gods, man, where’s your shirt?” Cecil chuckled as he put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Hermione’s mouth went dry and a shiver ran through her.  
“Oh, it’s my fault,” Edna waved her hand. “I had to throw it in the wash, I spilled coffee on him. He’s lucky he didn’t get burnt!”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Hermione held out her hand for him to shake it. He did. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you since I arrived.”

“I’m nothing special, Edna and Cecil like to brag about me, but I assure you they’re biased,” Severus replied. “Edna, I’m going to run and get a shirt. It isn’t proper to sit in front of company and eat like this.”

“Here,” Edna ducked into the kitchen and came back a moment later with a t-shirt. “Wear one of Cecil’s. By the time you get all the way to your room and then all the way back here, your breakfast will be cold.”

“Thank you,” Severus took the shirt and slipped it on much to Hermione’s disappointment. Cecil pulled out Hermione’s chair for her, just as he had done the night before. They all sat down and Edna began to make everyone’s plates for them. “What brings you to Georgia?”

“I’m on holiday,” Hermione took the plate that was being given to her. It was piled high with eggs and bacon. “I needed to get away from things, for a while at least.”  
“You certainly managed that,” Severus replied as he began to eat.

“So, Hermione, what is it that you do back in England?” Cecil looked genuinely interested in her life. She swallowed her food and considered her reply, she worked in wizarding society, but she couldn’t tell them that.

“Well, I graduated university early, and I now work…in umm…chemistry,” Hermione didn’t know how else to explain her work as a potions mistress. She saw Severus’ reaction. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide.

“Is that a difficult job, dear?” Edna asked sipping her coffee.

“It is challenging. I’m the youngest in my field, but it’s something that I quite enjoy,” Hermione nodded.

“How on earth did you manage to take three months of vacation?” Cecil was flabbergasted.

“Oh, I hadn’t taken any time off since starting. One of the perks of my position is actually having the summer off,” Hermione took a bite of her bacon.

“What sort of business closes for the summer?” Edna furrowed her brow as she tried to understand.

“Oh, a school,” Hermione replied, her eyes glancing to Severus who inhaled sharply at her statement. “I should have clarified that I’m sorry. I teach, chemistry.”

“Now that makes more sense!” Cecil chuckled. “Tony has to make a run into town if you’re needing anything.”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose,” Hermione shook her head.

“Nonsense,” Edna waved her hand. “Tony would be more than happy to take you along, wouldn’t you?” Everyone’s eyes landed on Severus.

“Of course not, I would be happy to take you into town,” Severus nodded. She could see him clench his teeth.

“Thank you,” Hermione picked up her coffee. “What time are you leaving?”

“After breakfast,” Severus replied. 

“I have to run back and get my purse, but I would very much like to go into town,” Hermione didn’t need anything, but she wanted to talk to him.

“I’ll bring my car up to the main house then,” Severus dropped his gaze and avoided hers.

They finished breakfast, and Hermione went back to retrieve her purse. He may look different, but from their interaction at breakfast, she could tell he was still the same man she had known, or at least that’s how he wanted her to view him. When she returned to the main house, she saw him standing beside a purple car.

“Purple?” Hermione’s brow shot up.

“Shut up,” Severus opened the door for her. He walked around and got behind the driver’s seat. “This happens to be a 1972 Skylark.”

“That means nothing to me,” Hermione laughed as he put the key in the ignition and turned it, causing the engine to roar to life. He pulled out as she was buckling her seat belt.

“So, you teach potions now?” Severus asked as they drove down the dirt road that led to the main road.

“Yes, I couldn’t very well tell them that, though. I figured you would understand what I was saying though,” Hermione nodded, reaching into her purse and pulling out her sunglasses.

“I know you’re dying to tell me everything or else you wouldn’t have volunteered to go into Kite with me,” He slowed to a stop and looked both ways before pulling out onto the road.

“Is there anything you want to know?” Hermione shrugged.

“Is Minerva alright?” His tone suggested a genuine caring.

“She is,” Hermione nodded. “She’s the headmistress now.”

“I thought so,” Severus chuckled. “I bet she hates it.”

“Well, she sure isn’t terribly fond of it,” Hermione replied.

“Who did we lose the night of the battle? I left before I could find out,” Severus’ tone grew serious.

“Oh,” Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap. “Fred Weasley, Lupin and Tonks.”

“Gods,” Severus shook his head. “They had a baby.”

“Tonk’s mother has Teddy. Harry spends a great deal of time with him though,” Hermione couldn’t imagine not knowing anything for three years.

“How is Potter?” Severus asked.

“Fine,” Hermione shrugged. “He and Ron are Aurors now. Harry and Ginny are engaged, not that that’s a huge surprise.”

“I can’t imagine those two as Aurors,” Severus scoffed. “I can’t believe you took up potions.”

“Yes, well, I did,” Hermione laughed. “I’m even in your old rooms.”

“What?” He looked over at her.

“Why did you fake your death?” She swallowed hard. That was the very question she had struggled with all evening. 

“It wasn’t my choice, Granger,” He snapped. “You can point the finger at Shacklebolt for this little debacle.”

“Kingsley? I don’t understand,” Hermione chewed her lip.

“Do you know how many death eaters made it out of that battle alive? Quite a few, let me tell you. Because I was forced to share my memories with Potter, my cover was blown. I was sent here for my own safety until the death eaters could be rounded up. I didn’t think it would take so damned long, but how can I ever go back now? You said it yourself, you buried me.” Severus was sneering.

“Well, if it’s any consolation you look fantastic,” Hermione snapped her mouth closed as she watched him smirk at her comment. “You could do without the beard though, it ages you terribly.”

“I happen to like my beard,” Severus reached up and raked his fingertips through it.

“It’s bloody awful,” Hermione laughed.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Granger. May I suggest wearing a bathing suit that isn’t white, however?” He glanced over at her and she felt herself blush. 

“Why were you so angry last night? You’re being quite nice at the moment,” Hermione tried to change the topic.

“I was caught off guard, you had no way of knowing I was alive let alone here. I apologize,” Severus shook his head. Hermione looked out and could see the small town in the distance.

“Yes, well,” She rubbed her knee. “You certainly have changed since our last interaction.”

“I was reprimanded quite harshly by Edna, if you must know. I had to develop manners,” He snorted.

“If I could thank her for that, I would,” Hermione replied.

“What did you mean by coming here to escape my torment? I tried to figure that out after I left, but it was beyond my comprehension,” They entered the town, and he made the first right and parked the car near a small hardware shop. He didn’t turn off the engine, instead, he turned towards her and waited for her to explain.

“It’s, well…” Hermione removed her sunglasses and put them back in her purse as she tried to find the words. “I’ve been having a bit of a struggle, with nightmares about your death.”

“I see,” He nodded slowly. 

“I really beat myself up, I could have saved you,” Hermione sighed. “But I see now that wasn’t necessary.”

“Edna told me about you losing someone you loved a few years back. I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had harbored feelings for Fred,” Hermione’s eyes snapped to his. Severus really empathized with her. She swallowed hard. “Now that you know I’m quite alive, perhaps the nightmares will stop.”

“Perhaps,” Hermione mumbled. She couldn’t tell him he was wrong, and it wasn’t Fred she had harbored feelings for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was laying on her bed in her room, a large fan blowing cool air over her body. She had actually slept like a baby for the first time in longer than she could recall, and woke up rested. Severus had been right, knowing he was alive stopped the nightmares. When they had returned from their trip into Kite, he had disappeared, saying he had work he had to attend to. That was yesterday. She had slept through breakfast but had purchased a few grocery items while Severus had gone into the hardware shop.

She laid in bed, naked beneath the sheet trying to stay cool as she considered her options for entertainment that day. More than anything she wanted to seek out Severus and talk to him again, but she knew that was probably the king of bad ideas. If he wanted to talk, he knew where to find her. Tossing the sheet from her body she stood and slipped on a long t-shirt before walking towards the bathroom. Frowning, she realized how quiet it was, and it began to unnerve her. On a small shelf near the table sat an old AM/FM radio. Shrugging to herself she grabbed it, pulled out the antenna and flipped the on the switch before moving the dial to find a station that played music she liked.

Settling on a station that seemed to play a mix of hits, she smiled. The silence was nice, but too much could drive a person mad. Turning it up, she went into the bathroom to shower. It was too hot for a hot shower, so she settled on lukewarm before jumping in. Singing along with a song she washed her hair and bopped back and forth under the water. Closing her eyes she tilted her head back and thought of him.

Sure, she had harbored feelings for him, but seeing him now, so changed, lit a fire in her. She bit her lip, flushing as she thought of him shirtless standing in the dining room. Shock prevented her from actually commenting on it. Something in his eyes was different when he looked at her, and silently she hoped that maybe he was just as attracted to her as she was to him. Opening her eyes, a devilish grin spread across her face. She would flirt like she had never flirted before, and see what his reaction was.

Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and began to dry herself. Hermione wrapped the towel around her and walked back into her room. Grabbing her wand, she tapped her bathing suit, changing it from white to black, and slipped it on. She pulled on a thin white dress that was loose fitting, bared one of her shoulders and only fell to right above her mid-thigh. Using her wand, she dried her hair before applying eye makeup. 

With a skip in her step, she slid her feet into her sandals, grabbed her towel and the radio, put on her sunglasses and began making her way to the pool, hoping he was in the vicinity and would see her. She took her time walking the small path, pretending to admire the landscape as she walked. When she finally came to the pool, she immediately saw it was empty. She went to the same spot she had gone to the first day there, the corner with the table and umbrella. 

She turned on the radio and kicked her sandals off. It was a large property, but if he was anywhere close to the pool, he would hear the music and know it was her. Using both hands, she pulled the white dress up and over her head, tossing her hair a bit as she sat it next to the radio. Next to the table was a lounge chair, which she stretched her towel over before sitting down and stretching out, feigning sunning herself.

“I hope you’re using sunblock, wouldn’t want that delicate skin to burn,” His voice came from directly behind her.

“I thought I would take advantage of the beautiful weather, while I can,” Hermione replied, her heart racing. Sitting up, she slid her feet into her sandals, as not to burn the bottoms of her feet on the sweltering concrete. When she looked back at him, he was still leaning on the fence, directly behind where she had been laying. Lifting her sunglasses up onto the top of her head, she placed a hand on her hip. 

“You weren’t at breakfast,” Severus didn’t even try to hide the fact he was giving her a once over.

“I overslept,” Hermione shrugged. “It’s a bit of a challenge, getting used to the weather here. I did finally figure out if you sleep naked under the sheet with the fan blowing directly on you, the heat isn’t totally unbearable.” She watched as he licked his lips before grinning. “Do you have a lot of work to do today?”

“I work when I want, as long as I get things done, it’s never a problem,” He replied. “I’m not dressed to swim though.”

“Pity,” Hermione sighed, looking over her shoulder at the water glistening beneath the sun. 

“Yes, indeed,” Severus replied. He was flirting back, just as hard if not harder than her. Hermione took a deep breath. It was war. “By all means don’t let me stop you from cooling yourself,” He made a gesture towards the water. 

Hermione removed her sunglasses and tossed them onto her towel, slipping her feet out of her sandals. She turned and walked to the water’s edge, and jumped in. Swimming the full length of the pool underwater, she surfaced near the stairs, tossing her hair back. Slowly, she exited the pool and walked back over to him.

“Feel better?” Severus asked as he, again, allowed his eyes to roam over her.

“Much,” Hermione tilted her head. He inhaled long and deep before removing his shirt and wiping the sweat from his neck and chest. Reaching down, he pulled on his belt buckle. Shaking his head, he began to turn away.

“Damn, Granger,” His voice was low, but she heard him. He smirked as he walked away, his shirt in his hand. Quickly, she turned her back away from him and smiled widely. He didn’t play fair, but she could play just as dirty as him.

As she was finishing getting ready for dinner, she heard a knock on her door. Slipping the last pin into her French twist, she went and answered. It was Severus, still dressed in work clothes, but at least he was clean.

“I was just getting ready to go up for dinner,” Hermione looked up at him.

“Good,” Severus nodded. “Come on.”

“Oh, I get an escort tonight?” She laughed as she walked out and closed the door behind her. He looked down at her, inspecting her black tank top and shorts. 

“I thought you may want to talk a bit,” He shrugged, pulling his eyes away from her and putting them back on the trail.

“Did you have a topic in mind?” Hermione furrowed her brow, slowing her pace to match his.

“How old are you now?” He thrust his hands into his pockets.

“That is something you aren’t supposed to ask a lady,” Hermione chuckled. “I’ll be 23 in the fall.” She shook her head.

“You are the youngest in your field,” He nodded. She didn’t want to talk about potions or Hogwarts, and she groaned internally before he continued. “Would you like to see the orchard?”

“Yes,” Hermione smiled. “I heard you saved it,” She raised her eyes and met his.

“I know my way around growing things,” He downplayed his work, again.

“I realized you hadn’t seen much of the property. Every time I see you, you’re either in the main house, your room or the pool,” They were approaching the house.

“I’d love to see the property,” Hermione repeated herself. “Tomorrow?”

“That would be fine,” He nodded as they walked up onto the porch. Opening the door for her she walked in. 

“Evening you two,” Cecil was in the dining room and rose his eyebrows at them both as if he knew the undercurrent that was flowing between them.

“Good evening,” Severus nodded and pulled out Hermione’s chair for her. “I apologize for our lateness. I ran into Hermione coming to the house and offered to show her the orchard tomorrow.”

“That is a fine idea,” Cecil nodded.

“You can pick some!” Edna smiled, shifting her gaze between Severus and Hermione. “Harvest is between May and July, you came at the perfect time!”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it,” Hermione returned the smile and picked up the water she had been given, grateful for the break from the cold tea. 

“Seems like the two of you hit it off,” Cecil nodded his head in Severus’ direction.

“Tony has been very kind to me,” Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin. “As both of you have been. This has been a lovely holiday so far, I’m quite enjoying Georgia.”

“That’s what we like to hear! Nothing like some good old fashioned southern hospitality!” Cecil lifted his glass before bringing it to his lips.

“Well, America has been interesting and beautiful since I arrived. I flew into New York City and spent a few days there before I caught a flight to Savannah,” Hermione was trying to keep her mind off of Severus, who was looking at her intently.

“Are you terribly homesick?” Edna frowned as she reached over and took Hermione’s hand in her own.

“I miss England, yes, but I’m glad to be here,” Hermione patted the old woman’s hand.

“You said you’ll be staying the summer, is that right?” Cecil asked as he shoved a bite of pork chop into his mouth and began to chew. 

“Yes, sadly term starts on September first, so I have to be back before then to prepare my lesson plans and such,” Hermione frowned. She hadn’t wanted to think about leaving, she had only just arrived.

“When do you plan on leaving?” Edna looked upset as well at the prospect of her having to leave.

“My itinerary has Jenny, that’s the girl who brought me here, coming back August fifth to take me back to Savannah. My flight home leaves August eighth, out of New York,” Hermione swallowed hard, suddenly not feeling very hungry. 

“Well, you’ve been a mighty nice guest to have, Hermione, we sure hate the idea of you having to leave,” Cecil shook his head slowly.

“Well, it’s a long way off,” Hermione forced a smile looking over at Severus, who was now avoiding her gaze.

“You’ll be here for the 4th of July festival!” Edna declared enthusiastically. “I know it’s terrible of me, with you being British and all…”

“It’s fine,” Hermione laughed. “All water under the bridge.”

“You’ll love it. There’s dancing, rides, all different kinds of food and fireworks! By my estimation, probably the best fireworks you’d find outside of Atlanta,” Cecil looked over at Severus. “Tony, you wouldn’t mind taking her to the festival would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t mind,” Severus replied.

“Oh, gosh, here we are just volunteering the poor boy for all kinds of things! Tony, honey, if you have too much work to do I’m sure we can find someone else to take her,” Edna gave him an apologetic look.

“No,” His eyes shot up and looked at them, “I don’t mind, really.”

“There, it’s settled,” Cecil wiped his mouth. “By the sounds of it, you have your own personal tour guide. Edna and I can handle customers coming to pick peaches, you don’t have to worry about that none. You keep our guest here entertained. We wouldn’t want you to get bored and decide to not come back!”

“Oh, no, it’s lovely here,” Hermione shook her head. “I’m finding many ways to keep myself entertained.”

Severus volunteered to walk her back to her house after dinner was finished. They walked in silence until they were near her house.

“You don’t have to keep me entertained,” Hermione sighed as she looked up at him.

“It’s really no trouble,” He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. They approached her door and she stopped, her hand on the doorknob, looking back at him.

“Is there something else you wanted?” She asked as he had not made a move to walk away. He took a few steps closer to her.

“Will you…” He took a long measured breath. “Will you say my name again?”

“Severus?” She looked up at him and watched as a small smile appeared on his mouth.

“I hadn’t heard my name in so long, I had forgotten what it sounded like coming from the lips of another. I find, I quite dislike hearing you call me Tony,” He looked at her firmly, a sadness in his eyes pulled at her heartstrings. Walking towards him, she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.

“Severus,” She whispered into his ear. “Severus, Severus, Severus,” She gently squeezed him and felt his hands on her waist, before pulling away. “Better?”

“Much,” He gave her a brief nod. “Thank you, Hermione.”

“Goodnight,” Hermione turned and opened her door. Walking in, she turned and looked at him as she slowly closed the door.

“Goodnight,” Severus replied as he turned and walked away from her, down the path towards his own little house.


	5. Chapter 5

“How do you manage all of this alone?” Hermione’s jaw dropped as she looked out over acres and acres of peach trees. True to his word, he brought her out to see the orchard immediately after lunch.

“People come and pay Edna and Cecil to pick some, mostly families or the like. There’s a family who owns the property that runs up to the back line of this property, they have a decent sized orchard of their own. They make their own peach wine. Now that Cecil is older, he basically sold them the rights to come over here and pick what they want, as long as they leave some for those people who want to come pick some,” Severus replied, pulling out a red bandana and wiping the back of his neck. “They bring over a few crates of wine for us though, for the guests.”

“That’s nice,” Hermione sighed and looked back out over the trees. “It’s so beautiful here, I don’t blame you for staying.”

“It’s a lot of hard work, and I’m not getting any younger. Cecil and Edna are both good people, and they need the help. I don’t ask for much, and they take care of me,” Severus explained. “Do you want to pick a peach or two?”

“Yes,” Hermione grinned as she walked into the orchard, her gaze floating up to the trees. “That looks like a good one,” She pointed above her head. Reaching up she was several inches lower than the peach she wanted. He walked up and made to pick it for her, but she stopped him. “Where’s the fun if I let you pick it?”

“Exactly how do you plan on reaching it?” Severus rose an eyebrow and smirked down at her. 

“Pick me up,” Hermione said as she looked up at the peach, her hands on her hips.

“Pardon?” Severus snorted. 

“Pick me up, if you lift me up I can reach it,” She turned and locked eyes with him. Rolling his eyes, he walked closer to her and moved his hands awkwardly, as he tried to figure out exactly how to lift her. “Merlin’s beard, Severus,” Hermione grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. 

“Okay,” He nodded. Bending at his knees, slightly, he picked her up, but the slick fabric of her sundress made his grip slip, and he sat her back down before lifting her anywhere near high enough. “You’re dress is making it difficult to pick you up. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather I just pick it for you?”

“No, I want to do it,” Hermione chewed her lip as she looked back to the peach. “And I want that one,” Shaking her head she turned back to him. “Alright, let’s give this another go. Give me your hands.”

“Alright,” Severus replied sticking his hands out in front of him. She grabbed them and stuck them both, underneath her dress and onto her waist once more.

“There, now you don’t have to worry about the fabric,” She nodded as she looked up at his eyes. Severus appeared to freeze. “I have knickers on, come on.”

“This is highly indecent,” Severus laughed lightly as he lifted her up. 

“Got it!” Hermione grabbed the peach and pulled it from the tree. Slowly, he lowered her back to the ground and removed his hands from beneath her dress. “Indecent or not, I got the peach!”

“So you did,” Severus smiled as he shook his head. “Would you like a bottle of the peach wine?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded, turning the peach over in her hands.

“Come with me, I have some in my quarters,” He gave a nod with his head the way they had come. Turning he began to walk away, and she followed behind him.

“I haven’t seen your quarters, Edna said it was on the other end of the property,” Hermione quickened her pace to keep up with him.

“I didn’t want to be a bother,” Severus shrugged. “Plus, it keeps me far enough away from the guests when they’re booked solid.”

“Still like your privacy?” Hermione nudged him with her shoulder.

“I do,” He laughed. They continued walking until she saw a small house, identical to hers appear. Severus pulled a key out of his pocket as they walked to the front door. 

“I can wait out here,” Hermione stopped, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“Nonsense, come in,” He opened the door and allowed her to walk in first. Everything inside was identical to her room as well, except the bedspread on his bed. She watched as he walked over to a set of shelves near his table, where he pulled a bottle of wine out. “Here you go,” He handed it to her.

“Your setup here is the same as mine,” Hermione held the bottle close to her body as she looked around the room. “You don’t keep anything to remind you of home?”

“I have one thing,” He replied. His voice was soft and low. Hermione watched as he walked over to his armoire and opened it. He dug around in it for a few moments before pulling something out and laying it on the bed.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked down and saw the familiar outfit he had worn when he was a professor, the outfit she had seen him in when she thought she had witnessed his death. Slowly, she walked over to the bed.

“I don’t know why I keep it,” Severus shrugged as he looked at it. Tentatively, she reached out and touched it with her fingertips. He had it on a hangar, and as her eyes scanned the fabric, she noticed the blood stains around the neck. 

“Oh,” She pulled her hand back abruptly as if she had burnt her fingers. Taking a few steps back, she looked up at him. The memory of that terrible night began to flash in her mind. Her hands went to her mouth sending the bottle crashing to the floor. 

“Hermione?” Severus moved quickly towards her, but she backed away shaking her head. The tears stung the backs of her eyes as she tried desperately to blink them back.

“I have to go,” Turning she ran to the door, flinging it open.

“Hermione, wait!” He called out after her but she was already too far for him to stop her. 

She crashed through her door closing it behind her before falling to her knees. He may be alive, but the memory of that night ripped through her allowing all of her emotions to pour out. The sound of his body striking the wall over and over as Nagini struck out at him reverberated in her ears as if it was happening at that very moment. The thick smell of copper filled her nostrils, as she smelled him bleeding out on the floor. 

Maybe she had gone mad and was not in Georgia, but in a padded room at St. Mungo’s. 

A loud knocking on her door pulled her back out of her memory. She sat for a moment gasping for air before she struggled to stand up. Opening the door slowly, she saw he had followed her.

“What was that? Are you alright?” Severus’ brow was knit in confusion and concern for her. 

“I’m sorry,” She dropped her head, the tears still pouring from her eyes.

“I shouldn’t have shown you that,” Severus ran his hand over the top of his head. “It was the blood…wasn’t it?”

She nodded, hugging herself.

“You are real, right?” Slowly, she lifted her eyes and looked at him.

“Yes,” Severus nodded. “You aren’t mad if that’s what you’re thinking, I promise. I’m just as alive as you are. Look,” He pulled off his shirt and tilted his head pointing to his neck. She hadn’t noticed it before, but there were faint scars there. “They healed me up, but you can still tell.”

“I see it,” Hermione nodded. Her hand went to the forearm that Bellatrix had carved. There were no scars, but the memory was something that would last forever.

“I still have trouble with it, you aren’t alone,” He quickly put his shirt back on. Reaching up, he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. His hands were rough from working with them, but she didn’t mind. “I’ll bring you another bottle of wine after dinner.”

“Oh, I made such a mess!” Hermione bit her lip.

“It’s fine, a broken bottle isn’t anything I can’t clean up. I was more worried about you running off like that,” He sighed, putting a hand on her doorframe. 

“I’m ok, thank you though, for coming to check on me,” She sniffed. 

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll come by and walk you up to the main house for dinner,” He dropped his hand and took a step back from her doorway.

“Okay,” She nodded, wiping her face with the back of her hand. He turned and walked in the direction of his quarters. Watching for a moment, she closed the door and walked to sit on the edge of her bed.

She wanted nothing more than to tell him the truth about everything, but she wasn’t staying. It would only end in one of two ways, he would reciprocate and it would be painful to leave come August, or he would reject her and it would make the remainder of her stay terribly uncomfortable for the both of them. Laying back on the bed she closed her eyes and begged the universe to allow the knowledge of him being alive be enough for her. 

Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling. Her stomach clenched as she thought of him. The more time she spent with him alone, the harder it was to keep pretending that his assumption of her having feelings for Fred was true. She was more than glad to know he was alive, it was suddenly like she could breathe again, but being near him made her feel as if she swallowed hot knives. This little holiday had turned out to be a gift and a curse.

Hermione had played the scenario out in her mind a million times over the past three years, of what she would do if she only had the chance to talk to him one more time. She played the same dialogue over and over in her mind of how she would tell him she loved him and how sorry she had been to not say anything sooner. How much easier had it been when the conversation only occurred in her mind. Real life was proving to be much more difficult.

She laid there until it was time for her to ready herself for dinner. Making her way into the bathroom, she washed her face and fixed her hair. She changed into a light blue dress with a white floral print, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and applied some makeup. As she slipped her feet into her sandals, a knock came at her door. Steeling herself, she went to answer.

“Hi,” Severus handed her another bottle of wine that she gratefully accepted.

“Hi,” She smiled up at him as she turned to put the bottle on her small table.

“Are you feeling better?” He took a step inside. 

“I am, thank you,” She turned to look at him, forcing herself to appear as normal as she could.

“I can bring you something if you would rather not have company this evening,” The way he looked at her made adrenaline pulse through her body.

“I don’t mind your company,” Hermione raised one shoulder. “But, Cecil and Edna really seem to look forward to the meals, I would hate to disappoint them.”

“Fair enough,” Severus nodded as she walked out of the door with him following a half-step behind her. “I’ll have to disappoint tomorrow I’m afraid. I have to go into the next town over and pick up some lumber. I’ll miss lunch.”

“Oh, what are you getting lumber for?” She asked, lacing her fingers together.

“I need to start working on cabin number four, it’s the worst one,” He explained. 

“Would you like some company tomorrow?” Hermione lifted her eyes and looked at him. He tilted his head for a moment.

“Sure, if you don’t mind riding in my work truck?” He chuckled to himself.

“I don’t mind,” They neared the house. “It’s a date.”

“You never cease to amaze, Granger,” Severus laughed a bit harder as they made their way up onto the porch.


	6. Chapter 6

“Heya, Tony! Damn it’s been awhile! Thought maybe you’d done gone and finished up with someone else’s lumber!” A young thin man was walking towards them, pushing the bill of his hat up as he reached out and took Severus’ hand and shook it quite violently.

“No, still working on it Carl,” Severus smacked the man’s shoulder twice before letting go of his hand. Carl’s piercing blue eyes landed on Hermione quickly, as she was standing behind Severus.

“Who is this with you, Tony? Ain’t gonna introduce us, or what?” Carl took his hat off and wiped his dirty blonde hair back with a swipe of his hand.

“This is Hermione, she’s a guest up the farm,” Severus turned and half motioned to her. “I brought her into town.”

“It’s a right pleasure, Miss,” Carl extended his hand to her. Hermione smiled and took his hand. She thought he would shake it, similar to how he had shaken Severus’, but he didn’t. He brought her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. When he released her hand, she tried desperately not to pull it back as quickly as she wanted. “If you’d like someone to show you around, I’d be more than happy to. After all, it’s the neighborly thing to do.”

“Thank you,” Hermione forced a smile as she took a step back, looking to Severus who appeared to be chewing the inside of his cheek raw. “While you’re getting what you need, I think I’m going to walk into town. We passed a library, and I would love to have a look around.”

“That’s fine, I can come get you when I’m finished,” He put his hands on his hips as she turned and walked away from them. She could feel Carl’s eyes boring into her as she walked away. 

Turning the corner she spotted the small library and breathed a sigh of relief. As she entered, the cold blast of air conditioning took her off guard and she shivered. 

“Hello,” Hermione turned and saw a woman of about eighty shuffling towards her. Her stark white hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and a dark blue dress with a thick lace collar hung from her slightly hunched frame.

“Hello,” Hermione smiled.

“I know everyone in this town, but I don’t know you,” The woman shook her head. Hermione could see red lipstick on the poor woman's teeth but admired the fact she still made the effort to look nice.

“I’m just visiting for the summer. I’m a guest over at Peach Creek Hallow,” Hermione sighed. Being a visitor in this small town made her stick out like a sore thumb.

“Oh, I’ve known Cecil and Edna for years! I was at their wedding!” The woman beamed. “I’m Mary-Ellen, the librarian.”

“My name is Hermione, it’s nice to meet you,” Hermione was suddenly glad to be near her.

“Hermione? Huh? Your parents must have loved Shakespeare, but then again I hear your accent,” Mary-Ellen chuckled to herself.

“My mother is a fan,” Hermione smiled and walked with the old woman who was now attempting to make it over to her desk.

“Would you like a library card?” She lowered herself into her chair.

“I’m afraid I’m only staying for the summer,” Hermione frowned. She really wanted to check out a few books. The farm was beautiful, but there were hours where she found she had no entertainment other than the radio.

“That’s fine, dear. I know Cecil and Edna’s address, we’ll just use that to sign you up,” Mary-Ellen pulled out a small note card and began to fill it out, writing slowly and deliberately. “What’s your last name, dear?”

“Granger,” Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet. She couldn’t wait to peruse the shelves.

“Alright,” Mary-Ellen reached into the top drawer of her desk and pulled out a blank library card. She hand wrote Hermione’s name onto it and handed it to her along with her pen. “You just sign right below there, and you can check out three books at a time. Now, we have a two-week limit, if you don’t come in and renew your book or return it, there’s a charge.”

“I understand,” Hermione signed her name and handed the pen back to her.

“It’s a dollar a week, so don’t be late!” Mary-Ellen shook a finger at her.

“Yes, ma’am,” Hermione stuck the library card into her pocket.

“Well, you’re all set. Let me know if you need any help,” Mary-Ellen shakily rose from her seat. “I’ll be in that room right off the front door, making my tea.”

“Thank you,” Hermione nodded as she turned and let her eyes look over the shelves of books. 

After three hours, Hermione had checked out three books and was ready to go back. There was a small bench that sat outside of the library. She sat down and patted the small canvas bag on her lap that now held her newly acquired treasures. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long. After about twenty minutes, Severus pulled to the side of the road and motioned for her to get in.

“Did you find anything worth reading? Sadly, poor Mary-Ellen hasn’t updated that library since 1971,” Severus chuckled as he looked over his shoulder and pulled out onto the road.

“I found a few,” Hermione shrugged.

“I apologize for taking so long. Once you come into town the conversations alone can last forever,” Severus sighed.

“I didn’t even notice how long we were there,” She was being honest. “Once I started looking around the library, time just flew by.”

“I see your love for books hasn’t changed,” They bounced as the truck hit a pothole. “Edna said she was going to put some lunch up for us.”

“Good, I’m starving,” Hermione rubbed her stomach which had started to grumble the minute she had sat down on the bench. “I think I’m going to eat in my room then probably go to the pool and read for a bit.”

“I’ll be spending much of the afternoon unloading this wood,” He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. 

Hermione took the lunch Edna had made and ate in her room before changing into her bathing suit and grabbing the book that looked the most interesting: Island Loins. She giggled to herself as she slipped it beneath her towel. For such a small town the library had a huge selection of old romance novels to choose from. A nice romance novel was sure to entertain her.

Going to her favorite spot, she quickly settled in and turned to the first page. Quickly, she was engrossed in the tale of a lord’s daughter kidnapped by a dashing pirate captain, only to find themselves shipwrecked on an island. By chapter four, things were starting to get hot between the main characters, the dashing young captain was bent over the young woman who had spent several paragraphs verbally sparring and was now more than ready to give herself to him completely. 

Hermione was breathing heavier and heavier as she read, her hand laying on her lower abdomen, fingers toying with the top of her bikini bottoms. The pirate captain ripped the bodice of the young woman’s dress and exposed her heaving bosom. Suddenly, the book was flying upward.

“What are you so engrossed in you couldn’t hear me call your name?” Severus asked leaning over the fence, her book in hand. “Oh, I see,”

“Give that back!” Hermione cried, her face reddening.

“Island Loins? Ah, yes, such a literary classic,” Severus inspected the cover. “Tanned man with long black hair?” He tapped the cover of the book and raised his eyebrows.   
“Please, give it back,” Hermione frowned. She was thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Now, now,” He moved back a step, out of her reach. “Let’s see where you were,” He opened the book, his thumb having held her place from when he grabbed it. He cleared his throat before beginning, “With one swift movement, he tore the bodice of her dress in two, exposing her heaving creamy bosom. His manhood pressed against her exposed thigh, as he sought to take her right there on the beach.”

“Gods,” She buried her face in her hands.

“Tasty, Granger,” He snapped the book closed. “I never took you for one to enjoy such things.”

“Well, it’s none of your business,” Hermione stood and reached to grab the book from his hand, but he held it up higher than she could reach. She attempted to wrestle it out of his hand, until she realized she was pressed up against him, with only the fence keeping them apart. Her hand dropped quickly, and he handed the book back to her.

His gaze held hers as she breathed erratically. Severus cleared his throat again, taking a step back. Hermione brought the book to her chest. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

“I didn’t intend to embarrass you,” He avoided her gaze by looking at the ground and shuffling a foot.

“You didn’t,” Hermione lifted her chin. “So, I’m reading a romance novel, it isn’t as if it’s against the law. It may come as a surprise but I am no longer a child. Sex isn’t exactly a foreign idea to me.”  
“Yes, I can see that,” Severus looked up at her, once again, looking her over.   
“Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t fantasize,” Hermione looked around quickly to make sure no one could overhear them before dropping her voice. “Or masturbate, and I will call you a liar.”

“That is something I cannot say,” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I’ll admit that I’ve had some inspiration in that regard.” Severus dropped his eyes to look her over again.

Hermione’s heart jumped into her throat as the words left his mouth. She watched as a grin spread across his face, and just before he turned, she swore he winked at her. Watching him walk away, she tried to regain control of her thoughts. She had to say something, she couldn’t just stand there.

“As have I,” She replied. Severus stopped mid-stride. His back straightened for a moment before he glanced back over his shoulder at her. Hermione lifted her chin and an eyebrow. She couldn’t tell if he smiled but she saw him turn and continue walking.

Grabbing her towel, she walked back to her room, replaying their interaction over and over in her mind. As she closed the door to her room she tossed the book and her towel on her bed and ran the palms of her hands over her face.

“Did we just admit what I think we did?” She asked herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was easing its way down in the sky, illuminating the clouds in faint golds and pinks. Cecil and Edna had gone for the weekend, over to the next county, where Cecil’s widowed sister lived, leaving her and Severus on their own for meals. Edna had given her a tour of the kitchen and the cellar, where she kept her canned goods. She had spent the entire afternoon cooking something special for him, something she thought he had probably not had since arriving in America. Once Edna had told her they would be on their own, Hermione had set out to make something from home, but nothing that would appear as if she was trying too hard.

Eventually, she settled on bangers and mash. It was something that was easy to make and she wouldn’t embarrass herself by having made something elaborate. The table was set for the time they usually ate. Removing Edna’s apron, she sat down and waited for Severus to arrive. Minutes ticked by, and Hermione frowned down at the food. It would be ice before they got a chance to eat. Shaking her head, she rose and made her way back into the kitchen and grabbed the foil to cover his plate.

Picking up the plate and a fork, she set out through the back door to find him. 

“Merlin's beard,” Hermione whispered to herself as she stopped walking and looked around. She didn’t know where he would be, and the property was extensive, she could wander all night and not find him. Something told her to walk towards the barn. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she marched in its direction, the faint sound of running water landing on her ears. As she came around the corner, she saw him, once again shirtless, holding a garden hose over his head and washing what looked to be a copious amount of dirt from his body. She cleared her throat, loudly.

Severus’ hand holding the hose dropped to his side as he turned and looked in her direction, his hair plastered down over his face. Lifting his free hand he wiped the strands from his eyes.

“You like a sight!” Hermione chuckled.

“I thought I was on time,” He looked down to the plate in her hands before bending down to turn the water off.

“No, actually you’re quite late. Thus the reason I am out here, holding this,” Hermione lifted the plate slightly.

“Thanks for bringing it out,” He walked over to the wooden fence where had sat his shirt. Walking over, he took the plate and fork and continued walking. Hermione turned and followed him as he made his way over to a wooden picnic table. “Where’s yours?”

“I’ll eat when I go back in to clean,” She shrugged, taking a seat across from him. Hermione watched as he peeled back the foil and saw what she had made. He smiled softly, lifting his fork and taking a bite.

“Mmmm,” He closed his eyes as he chewed.

“It’s alright?” Hermione chewed her lip, worried that she overestimated her abilities.

“Tastes like home,” Severus opened his eyes and looked directly at her. “I didn’t realize how much I missed the food.”

“I thought so,” Hermione sighed. “I miss it and I haven’t been gone all that long.”

“I’ve missed a lot of things,” He looked down to his plate and kept eating.

“Have you thought about contacting Kingsley and asking what is taking so long?” Hermione forced herself to keep her hands on her lap. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and take his hand.

“I was instructed not to, as it wouldn’t be safe. MACUSA doesn’t even know I’m here, thus why you haven’t seen me use my wand,” She watched his fingers tighten around the fork briefly.

“You haven’t used magic in three years?” Hermione’s brow knit together. 

“I’ve used a bit of wandless magic, as it can’t be traced as easily,” Severus shrugged. “How else do you think I was able to save that orchard? It was practically dead when I arrived.”

“I didn’t know,” Hermione shook her head. No one had told her that. Reaching down, she took her wand from the holster on her thigh and brought it above the table. Severus’ eyes immediately landed on it. “May I?” He nodded ever so slightly. With a flick of her wrist, he was dry and his hair was pulled back.

“I’ve nearly forgotten what that felt like,” He finished his food and sat the fork on the plate.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione didn’t know what else to say.

“Don’t pity me, I don’t want it or need it,” His voice had a bite to it.

“I wasn’t trying to upset you,” She replied, quite hurt at his tone. Reaching across the table she grabbed his plate and stood. He kept his gaze fixed on his now folded hands as she exhaled. She didn’t want to fight, so instead, she walked back to the house to clean up.

Her mind stuck on him as she put away the leftovers and washed the dishes. She didn’t understand his sudden change in demeanor towards her. The only thing she could think of was that her presence was trying on him and the fact that three years had passed since the battle and it appeared he had been forgotten and left to rot in the backwoods of America.

As she turned off the lights and walked out of the house, the idea of telling him everything surged in her mind. Perhaps, maybe, it would help him to know that he had not been forgotten. Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea. He would only consider it pity, that’s if he believed her. 

The sun was well over the horizon, fireflies danced in the fields around her. Crossing her arms she smiled a bit. There were worse places he could have found himself. He appeared to have found some small measure of peace here, and she was grateful for that. As she approached her door, she saw a sunflower lying on the doorstep.

Bending down, she plucked it up and noticed a small sliver of paper that had been stuck under it. Opening the door she walked in and turned on the light so she could read what is said. Looking down she saw his familiar handwriting: I’m sorry.

The following week was the 4th of July festival. That gave her about a month left with him. Closing her eyes, she laid her head back on the door. The very idea of returning to England knowing he was here was enough to make her feel hollowed out. Hermione knew she would have to seriously consider her choices. Every moment, since the first moment she knew something inside her changed in regards to him frothed within her like an angry sea. 

“Hermione, if it won’t improve his life, you cannot tell him,” She walked to her bed and sat to remove her shoes. “You cannot be selfish with this, he’s already been through more than enough and borne burdens no man should ever after to bear.”

Tossing her shoes to the side she stood up and walked to the table where she had sat the flower he left her. Picking it up, she ran her fingertips over the petals.   
The next morning Cecil and Edna had returned and everything was back in the routine, the way they liked it. Hermione wanted nothing more than a bit of peace so that she could contemplate everything. She thought she had found it on the hill near the pond Cecil had warned her not to swim in. Hugging her knees she watched a few ducks paddle slowly through the water.

“I take it you got my peace offering?” A voice came from behind her. Turning she saw Severus walking towards her.

“I did,” Hermione nodded, folding her legs under her. He sat down next to her. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“You’ve been nothing but nice to me since you arrived, and I repaid you with…” Severus shook his head.

“Don’t, okay?” Hermione reached out and put her hand on his knee. “I can only imagine how hard everything has been for you. You seem happy and content here. You’ve smiled more in the few weeks I’ve been here than you did in all the years I knew you before.”

“I suppose,” Severus patted her hand. “Then again, I don’t think you would have had much use for me had I remained.”

“That is simply not true,” Hermione scoffed. “Maybe we would have been colleagues?”

“Maybe,” Severus narrowed his eyes and looked out over the pond. “Are you happy, Hermione? I mean, with your life at Hogwarts?”

“I am,” Hermione nodded. “I guess I’m as happy as any other.”

“I’m glad,” Severus smiled, sadly.

“Are you happy?” She leaned towards him.

“I’m content, which is more than I could have asked for,” Severus replied. “I’ve better get back, I still have things to do before dinner.”

“Okay,” Hermione sighed as she watched him stand. “You should still shave that beard!” He chuckled and ran his fingers through his beard. She noticed the few strands of white that streaked through it.

“I’m not shaving it,” He smiled widely before he turned and walked away. For several moments after he departed, she wondering if she could find contentment with her life, knowing he was safe and well cared for on a peach farm in Georgia. 

 

The day of the festival came and Hermione spent the morning preparing herself. Severus told her he would come by to get her at five to take her. Cecil and Edna said they weren’t going to attend, they could sit on their porch and watch the fireworks. She wanted to look beautiful, and she tried. Wearing her hair down, she decided to wear a red dress that was strapless but simple enough that it would blend well with the setting. She had never been to an American festival before, so she had to seek Edna’s assistance regarding proper attire. 

At five o’clock he knocked on her door and she answered with a smile.

“Are you ready?” She asked walking out and closing the door behind her.

“You look quite nice,” Severus’ eyes went wide as he looked her over.

“Edna helped a bit. I wasn’t sure what to wear,” Hermione shrugged as she began walking towards the house. He was dressed in jeans, a black t-shirt, and his work boots.   
“Well, you look great,” He quickened his pace until he was walking beside her. “Mind yourself, the later it gets the lower the impulses get.”

“Pardon?” Hermione furrowed her brow as she looked up at him.

“There’s going to be drunk locals who are going to try to get you to go home with them,” Severus looked away from her.

“Oh,” Hermione laughed. “Well, they can think whatever they like, I’m going home with the man who brought me.”

She saw him smile as he tried to hide it by turning his face away from her, but he wasn’t quick enough. It didn’t take them long to get there. They parked in a field that was adjacent to the festival. Hermione could hear the music as they walked towards the entrance. Children were laughing and screaming as the rides twirled and spun them. The smell of delicious foods filled her nostrils. As they came to the entrance she saw red, white and blue balloons and banners strung up everywhere. Right in the middle of the festival was a wooden dance floor, and a few couples were already dancing.

“This is wonderful!” Hermione cried as she looked up at Severus, who seemed less than thrilled to be there. She followed him to a booth and watched him buy a bottle of beer. 

“Well, this is it,” He gestured to the festival with his beer bottle.

“Aren’t you going to walk around with me?” Hermione frowned. 

“You go on and explore, I’ll be around,” Severus took a long drink. Chewing her lip she turned back around and let her gaze move over the crowds and booths. 

“Fine, I’ll see you later,” She walked away a bit upset that he would let her wander about unaccompanied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* possible trigger in this chapter, unwanted touching and such
> 
> Special thank you to SweetTale4u who has been helping me with this story, especially this chapter. You are my glitter.

She heard rumblings through the crowd that the fireworks were going to begin soon because ‘they’ were calling for rain. Hermione tilted her head to the sky but couldn’t see any clouds, however, she couldn’t see the stars so she knew they were there. Frowning she meandered over to the dance floor to watch the couples dance. She smiled at the sight of the elderly couples dancing so sweetly. 

The festival had proved to be interesting, but rather boring. She hadn’t seen Severus again after walking away from him. Tucking a curl behind her ear she looked over the faces of everyone who was watching the dancing but didn’t see him.

“Hermione!” She turned quickly, looking for Severus but found Carl walking towards her waving like a lunatic. He was wearing a tuxedo t-shirt and khaki cargo pants, his faded hat still atop his head. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Hello,” Hermione forced a smile and nodded politely. She could smell the alcohol on him like he had bathed in it and washed his clothes in it when he was done.

“You look mighty fine, if I do say so myself,” Carl bit his lip as he allowed himself to look her over slowly. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, feeling quite uncomfortable. “Let’s me and you have a dance.” He reached out and took her by the waist and pulled her to him. Hermione hadn’t seen his two friends behind him, who were now chuckling and encouraging him along.

“I don’t dance, thank you,” Hermione pressed her hand against his chest and tried to push him away from her. 

“Come on, baby, it’s just a dance,” Carl started rubbing himself against her.

“No, really, thank you,” She continued to push, trying to get away from him.

“I heard British girls are cold, darlin’ but you are an ice queen!” Carl laughed in her face, his breath causing her to snort and push harder. “Come on, give us a little dance. You never can tell, you may like it! Maybe, if you’re lucky, I’ll dump a little something in your harbor,” He grabbed his crotch.

Hermione turned and saw Severus emerge from the shadows, his beer bottle hanging from his long fingers. He stormed across the dance floor, cutting right between dancing couples and over to where she was. 

“Hey, Tony, you wanna get in on this?” Carl released her, and she took a step back hugging herself. Severus didn’t say anything, he merely balled his fist and planted it right in the center of Carl’s face, sending him staggering back into the stunned arms of his friends. “What the fuck?” Carl lifted his hand to his nose and looked down at the blood that was now dripping from his face.

“Please, let’s go,” Hermione jumped out and grabbed Severus’ by the arm. He smelled as if he had drunk his weight in beer after she had walked away from him.

“I see,” Carl’s eyes snapped from Severus to Hermione and back again. “I’m gonna kick your ass, Tony.”

“You shouldn’t grab a lady!” Severus threw his bottle at Carl and watched as it shattered at his feet.

“She liked it!” Carl grabbed his crotch again, this time with more enthusiasm.

“Please, let’s just go,” Hermione pulled on Severus’ arm. He looked down at her and registered that she was scared.

“Alright,” Severus nodded allowing her to pull him towards the field where they had parked. 

“Give me your keys,” Hermione held out her hand as they approached his car.

“I’m good,” Severus shook his head.

“No you’re not, now give me your keys!” She stomped her foot, but Severus shook his head as he went to lean on the car and find his keys. Hermione rushed up to him and thrust her hand in his pocket.

“Watch it, Granger, that is not my keys you’re grabbing!” Severus threw his hands up in the air as she pulled out his keys and dangled them in the air.

“Get in,” Hermione opened the driver’s side door and watched as he stumbled around and got in the passenger side.

“You care to tell me what in the seven hells happened back there?” Severus asked, narrowing his eyes as she pulled out onto the road. 

“He grabbed me and made crude comments,” Hermione replied, quite irritated with the whole situation.

“Do you know what just happened? He’s a werewolf,” Severus shook his head. “Goddammit, couldn’t you smell him?”

“Severus, I swear to God,” Hermione pulled the car off of the road and threw it into park. “I don’t care what he is he had no right to grab me.”

“You shouldn’t have walked off on your own!” His voice boomed, causing her eyes to go wide. She had never heard him raise his voice before. “I spent all night watching you to make sure you were safe, and the minute I turn my back you got yourself into that!”

“You massive twat, you sent me out on my own! You should have stayed with me!” Hermione snapped back, she was seething. How dare he blame her.

“Yeah, well,” Severus rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. “You shouldn’t have come here!”

“You shouldn’t be here! You should be home, home with me!” Hermione cried. They both paused, her heart racing. Before she knew it she leaned forward and kissed him.

“Granger?” Severus pulled away first, searching her face.

“Severus, it was never Fred,” Hermione slumped forward, resting her arm and forehead on the steering wheel.

“What do you mean, it was never Fred?” He furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what she was saying.

“The person I lost three years ago, the person I loved it wasn’t Fred Weasley,” She lifted her head, turning to look at him.

“Who was it?” Severus shrugged as he shook his head. The alcohol had fogged his mind.

“It was you, I lost you,” Hermione felt a tear escape the corner of her eye. He stared at her, blinking before reaching for the door handle and stumbling out into the grass by the side of the road. Hermione followed him. The wind began to whip, causing her dress and hair to fly about her.

“That’s not true,” Severus shook his head as he turned and made eye contact with her. 

“It is true,” Hermione half protested, half begged. 

“Why would you say that? Why tell me that? You, you have no idea….nothing,” Severus stammered walked back to the car. “You don’t love me, you’re having fun on your holiday,” He spat as he leaned his back on the car.

“No, I’m not! I’ve loved you for years! Losing you nearly killed me inside,” Hermione walked back towards him. “The nightmares were about you! Losing you!” Suddenly the sky opened up and began to drench the both of them.

“God knows I want it to be true, Hermione, that someone, anyone, would love such a wretched soul,” He shook his head slowly as he slumped to the ground. Hermione rushed forward and put her arms around him as he laid his head against her chest and cried. She cradled him there on the side of the road as he let his emotions pour out.

She didn’t know, in that moment, where her tears ended and his began as she held him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione helped him out of the car, allowing him to lean on her shoulders as she led him to his front door. Severus hadn’t spoken since she pulled him up from the pavement and put him back in the car. Despite it being July, the rain was like ice and as she helped him sit down on his bed, she pulled his blanket up and wrapped it around him, rubbing his arms she tried to get some warmth in him.

“I’ll dry us, okay?” She reached into her purse and pulled out her wand casting a drying spell over both of them. “You need to rest, I don’t know how much you had to drink but you’re going to feel like you were run over by a truck in the morning.” Kneeling down, she began to unlace his boots for him. 

As she stood up, he reached out and gently grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. Severus bowed his head and placed his forehead against her abdomen. Closing her eyes, her breathing grew faster. All she could do was smooth his hair. 

“Let’s get you in bed,” She slid her hands beneath his chin and raised his face to look at her. “We can talk tomorrow.”

Severus allowed himself to be guided back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow. Hermione smiled kindly down at him and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. His hand reached up and caught her mid-air.

“Don’t leave,” His voice was just above a whisper as his eyes pleaded with her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Hermione shook her head. “Close your eyes.” He did as she said, and she bent down pressing a kiss to his forehead as he released her hand.

She walked over to his small table and sat down, watching him sleep. At some point, she closed her eyes and laid her head down, drifting off.

“Hermione?” She opened an eye. “Hermione?” Slowly, she sat up, groaning as her hand shot up to her stiff neck.

“Huh?” Blinking she looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was. Her eyes landed on Severus, who was standing in front of her in nothing more than his trousers. “Severus?”

“I’d say good morning, but it looks like you slept terribly and I feel like shit,” Severus shook his head.

“I slept fine, it was waking up that hurt,” Hermione stretched. “You shouldn’t have drunk so much last night.”

“I know,” Severus nodded. “I may have been drunk, but I remember everything that happened.”

“Oh,” Hermione stood up from the chair and looked at him, not really knowing what to say. 

“I can’t stand here and pretend to understand you,” Severus sighed as he took a step towards her, reaching up he cupped her face, his fingers nestling in her curls. “But I don’t need to understand to be grateful,” Slowly he bent down and pressed his mouth to hers. He kissed her tenderly before backing away. Hermione smiled as she blinked away the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

“I have morning breath,” She bit her lip. 

“I didn’t notice,” Severus laughed. “As much as I want you to stay here, and for neither of us to have to leave this room, you should go and change. Breakfast is in an hour and Cecil and Edna will ask a lot of questions we can’t really answer if we show up in the same clothes as we were wearing yesterday. Plus, I have to go to town and try to smooth things over with Carl. We don’t need him getting any ideas.”

“I understand,” Hermione nodded as she reached back for her purse that was sitting atop the table. Severus reached out and took hold of her as she turned to walk towards the door.

“Wait,” He embraced her tightly, burying his face in her hair. “I’ll come find you when I get back.”

“You better,” Hermione pulled away and turned towards the door. “I know where you live, don’t make me come find you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Severus grinned as she slipped out the door.

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked away from his house. Looking up she saw Cecil, atop a tractor. He took his hat off and waved at her, giving her a nod and a knowing smile. Her cheeks flushed. Nothing happened, but she knew how it looked leaving his room early in the morning wearing the same dress she had worn the night before. Picking up the pace, she made it to her room as fast as she could without running. 

With less than an hour until breakfast, she showered and threw on a tank top and jeans before leaving for the main house. When she walked into the dining room, they were already there, seated and waiting for her.

“Good morning,” Edna smiled up at her as she sat down.

“Good morning,” Hermione smiled before making eye contact with Severus and dropping her gaze to her plate.

“It’s a shame it rained last night,” Edna shook her head. “No fireworks this year. I’m sure they’ll be setting them off tonight though.”

“Probably,” Cecil nodded. He kept looking at Severus and Hermione, a large grin plastered on his face. “Did you two have fun last night?”

“Yes,” Severus nodded, not offering any details. Hermione knew what Cecil was driving at, and considered trying to tell them some version of the truth to try to salvage her reputation. Severus wasn’t a stranger to her.

“Cecil, Edna, there’s something we should tell you,” Hermione took a long deep breath as Severus looked at her, his brow furrowed. “I knew Tony long before I got here.”  
“What!?” Edna’s jaw went slack. Cecil smirked and nodded. “How?”

“I’ve actually known him for quite some time,” Hermione pressed her lips together and offered him an apologetic look. He didn’t look upset with her.  
“I was a teacher before I came to America,” Severus explained. “She was a student of mine.”

“That explains a lot,” Cecil chuckled. “I knew you were too damned smart to be a farm hand.”

“I didn’t know he was here,” Hermione shook her head. “I didn’t say anything in case he…well…didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Oh, well, that’s understandable,” Edna was blinking rapidly, trying to give her mind a chance to catch up with the new information. She turned to Hermione and patted her hand. “Cecil told me he saw you leaving his room earlier. I don’t think any less of you, dear. I was young once, and you don’t owe us an explanation.”

Severus coughed, choking on his eggs. Cecil leaned over and gave him a few hard pats on the back to help him force the eggs out of his lungs.

“Oh, well,” Hermione laughed. “I appreciate that, but nothing happened. He drank a little too much last night and I got him home safe. It was pouring rain, so I actually fell asleep sitting at his table.”

“I have an errand to run,” Severus rose from the table. Cecil stood and followed him out through the back door, leaving Hermione and Edna alone.

“You’re such a dear,” Edna smiled at Hermione as she pushed her chair back enough to turn to her, taking Hermione’s hands in hers. “I knew something was under that smile. I could see it in how you look at him. Tony is a good man, but he has something in him that, well, I think he’s had a troubled past. Be good to him, he wants everyone to believe he’s so strong, but he’s a ship in the night, tossed by troubled waters. Be his lighthouse, dear.”

Hermione looked into the old woman’s eyes, her breath hitching as the woman’s words plucked at her heartstrings. 

“I want to,” Hermione replied softly. “I love him.”

“I know you do,” Edna patted her hands. “He needs that.” Edna rose and began to clear the table. Hermione helped before going back to her room to wait for Severus to return. Keeping his word, he knocked on her door an hour later.

“How did it go?” Hermione knit her brow as he walked into her room, closing the door behind him.

“I took him a few cases of beer and tried to chalk it up to having too much to drink,” Severus sighed. “Carl took the beers and laughed it off, but I somehow don’t think this is anywhere close to being over.”

“Gods,” Hermione sat down on the edge of her bed. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, he had no right,” Severus shook his head. “I saw him grab you and I just…everything went red. I wanted to kill him.”

“It’s ok, I’m ok,” Hermione stood up and took his hand. 

“You walked out of England and into Georgia and just shook my life up,” Severus closed his eyes as she cupped his face.

“I didn’t know,” Hermione whispered. “But I’m so glad I did.”

“Me too,” He opened his eyes and looked down into hers. “Say it again. Say what you did last night.”

“I love you, I’ve been in love with you. It’s only grown in the years since I thought you were dead,” Hermione bit her lip. “I have been through hell for three years, mourning you. When I saw you standing outside my door the first night I was here, I thought I had seen a ghost. You don’t have to say anything back, I don’t expect it.”

“I’m attracted to you,” Severus replied honestly. “You make my heart race and I can’t remember what it was like here before you arrived.”

“I’ll take it,” Hermione smiled rising up on her toes and pulling him into a kiss. “I still don’t care for this beard.”

“It’s still not going anywhere,” Severus smiled. “Come on, I want to take you somewhere.”

“Where?” Hermione quickly looked for her purse.

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise,” Severus shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

They drove an hour into the country, the longer the drove the fewer houses she spotted. Severus pulled off of the main road and drove about a half-mile into a forest.

“Where are we going?” Hermione looked around as he parked. There didn’t seem to be anything around worth looking at other than trees.

“Just follow me,” Severus smiled, exiting the truck. Hermione followed, walking around the front of the truck and coming to stand next to him. Reaching down, he took her hand in his and began to lead her down a slightly hidden path. She began to notice a wall appear, built from flat rocks stacked on top of one another. Suddenly she felt her ears pop and her vision shimmered. “Here,”

“Oh,” Hermione blinked quickly as they passed below a stone arch. There was a small village in front of them. The houses appeared in various states of disrepair and the weeds were fairly overgrown but there was something about it, something familiar. “This is a wizarding village!”

“It is,” Severus nodded, looking around. “I stumbled on it one day when I was exploring. I’ve looked around a few times, and it appears to have been built in the late 1700’s. I don’t know when it was abandoned or even why.”

“Severus! This is amazing!” Hermione’s hands shot to her mouth as she began walking towards the houses. 

“It’s like they just left all at once. Everything that could stand the test of time is still in the houses,” Severus pointed to one of the better-looking homes. “The fact that the wards are still up is beyond fascinating.”

“Look!” Hermione walked over to one of the houses and touched the wooden doorframe. “That symbol, there, it’s a rune! It was meant to ward off evil. Oh, I wondered what happened!” She ducked inside and saw the remnants of a table and pottery. A large iron cauldron sat in the fireplace, having fallen from its arm. It had long since rusted, but she could tell it had been of fine quality. 

“I thought that perhaps the war may have caused them to flee,” Severus shrugged. “There’s really no way to tell though.”

“I hope wherever they fled to they were safe,” Hermione frowned, knowing the history of how muggles treated those they viewed as different.

“I come here sometimes. It reminds me of home,” Severus walked back out into the sun. Hermione cast one last glance around before following him. “You don’t realize how much you miss it, on a cellular level. The wards here, they make you hum on the inside. Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes,” Hermione nodded. She could feel it having been away for weeks now. “I can feel it, but I imagine it’s stronger for you.”

Severus turned and settled his eyes on her, his mind working. Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest.

“It was such a relief for everything to be over, to own my own life again that when I arrived here I vowed to never look back. But, it was a comfortable lie. I thought I could do it, but after a while, the truth settled in on me,” He returned her embrace. “If I had known, Hermione, I would have found a way to tell you I was alive and safe.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Hermione looked up at him. 

“I didn’t believe my death would impact anyone,” Severus sniffed. “I never thought I was liked let alone loved.”

“You were awarded an order of Merlin first class for your work,” Hermione explained. “You’re in the history books as one of the greatest hero’s to have ever lived.”

“No,” Severus scoffed.

“It’s the truth. Don’t sell yourself short,” Hermione frowned. She wished he could see how the students talked about him. “Minerva commissioned your portrait, it hangs with the other headmasters. Your house is so proud of you, all of the students are.”

“I didn’t do any of it to be a hero, I did it to make up for a mistake I made…” Severus dropped his hands to his side.

“We know,” Hermione whispered. “Harry forgave you, he beat himself up for so long after the final battle. He was so blinded by hate for you, he couldn’t see what was right in front of him for years. I tried to tell him, so many times, but they all thought I was mad and only defending you because you were a professor and I was nothing more than a teacher’s pet.”

“Why did you defend me?” Severus shook his head.

“I cared about you. I knew you weren’t bad, not after…” Hermione stopped.

“After what?” He tilted his head to the side.

“After you saved us from Remus,” Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground and shuffled her foot through the tall grass. “You jumped between us and him, you never hesitated.”

“Of course I did, I wasn’t about to let him kill you!” Severus threw a hand out to his side.

“You were full of heroic actions, I wish you could see through my eyes,” Hermione lifted her eyes to him once more. “You can go into my mind.”

“I can’t use my wand,” Severus shook his head.

“You don’t need your wand, I know that,” Hermione squared her shoulders. “Go on, I’ll show you.”

“Are you sure?” Severus furrowed his brow. Hermione nodded. Suddenly, she felt a gentle push in her mind, and she let him in.

She showed him the night he jumped between her, Harry and Ron and Lupin, to protect them. Next, she showed him saving Harry from falling off of his broom during Quidditch. Next, she showed him standing over her bed as she awoke after being petrified. Her mind grew foggy for a moment as she pushed the next memory forward, him standing in the forest when Harry found the sword of Gryffindor. Then, she showed him battling Minerva in the Great Hall, casting deflecting spells and taking out the twins before he disappeared in a plume of black smoke. 

Suddenly memories surged forward, of him lying dead on the floor of the shrieking shack. His funeral, and the pouring rain they had buried him in. He was able to see her crying at his grave site, mud nearly up to her ankles. Hermione felt him pull out of her mind.

“I didn’t know that you saw me that night in the forest,” Severus bowed his head and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“You wouldn’t have, I was behind my wards,” Hermione replied, her voice low.

“I could feel your heartbreak,” He dropped his hand and looked at her. 

“I told you, that was a pain worse than anything I had to endure,” She wiped a lone tear from her eye. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You have more than made up for any mistake you made when you were younger.”

“You loved me when I was absolutely horrendous to be anywhere near,” He was flabbergasted. 

“I did,” Hermione nodded. “I love you still.”

“Gods, witch,” He walked over and pulled her into an embrace. “Thank you for showing me.”

“You’re admired and loved now, by nearly the entire wizarding world,” Hermione explained.

“I don’t give a damn about how they view me or what they think of me,” Severus cupped her face. “I only care how you see me.”

“I know it’s hard, but…could you ever love me?” She bit her lip. Harry had shown her his memories, and she was acutely aware of how much he had loved Harry’s mother. He had placed her on a pedestal and there was no way she could compete with the perfected memory he had of her.

“I believe I am already starting to,” Severus smiled softly before kissing her. Eagerly she kissed him back, grateful that he accepted not only her but her feelings for him.

“Take me home, Severus,” Hermione whispered as she tucked her hand into his. 

As they drove back to the farm, Hermione kept her hand over her mouth as she leaned on her elbow. She now had only a few short weeks with him before she had to return to England. It would be nearly a year before she could return. For a moment she considered sending a resignation letter to Minerva and staying with him. 

Closing her eyes, she let herself enjoy the wind blowing on her face. If she stayed, Harry and Ron would both come to challenge her. If they showed up here, they would see him and that could put him at risk. It was already a risk that she knew he was alive. Her heart ached at the idea of having to leave him. She wouldn’t be able to get muggle mail at Hogwarts, and even if she could figure a way to do it, any written proof would again, put his life at risk. The best she would be able to do would be to sneak away and call him.

“What’s going through that mind of yours?” Severus glanced over at her as he drove.

“Nothing,” Hermione lied, offering him a smile.

“I don’t buy that, there’s never a moment when that brain of yours is idle,” He chuckled. He knew her well. She didn’t want to talk about having to leave, she wanted to just ignore it.

“That may be true, but it’s nothing that’s important,” Hermione shifted her eyes back to the scenery passing outside of her window. “What are you thinking about?”

“I was thinking about everything I have to do when we get back,” Severus replied as he turned on the main road leading back to the farm. “Among other things.”

“Other things?” Hermione bit her lip. “What would those be?”

“Oh, nothing much, just remembering that book you were reading,” He teased her.

“You want to borrow it, do you?” She teased back, reaching over and giving him a light shove.

“No thank you,” Severus shook his head, grinning. “We made good time, we’ll be back before dinner.”

“I know you have things to do once we get back,” Hermione inhaled. “Will you come to my room after dinner?”

“Sure, I can do that,” Severus nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon ensues in this chapter, so if you don't want to read it you can stop now or wait until the next chapter is posted (or continue on depending on when you're reading this).
> 
> Also, protip don't try to write while people are talking LOL. I've tried to fix some mistakes I was made aware of that I hadn't meant to write. Also, I used the term underwear even though I know that's an American term. :) sorry!

Hermione had walked up to the main house well before dinner time and told Edna she wouldn’t be there to eat, instead, she made an excuse about a headache and told her she would be laying down. Edna sent her back to her room with a sandwich, telling her she wouldn’t feel better unless she had something in her stomach.

She showered and used her wand to transfigure one of her dresses into something sexy. Standing in the bathroom she looked at reflection for several long moments. She wished they could take their time, flirt more…Hermione sighed. Time was something she just didn’t have enough of. Somehow the universe in its infinite wisdom had found it suitable to give her another chance with Severus. Three years had been long enough, and now that she had him she was going to make a move. He could always turn her down. She frowned at herself in the mirror as her stomach flipped.

A knock came at her door. Turning and looking over her shoulder she inhaled deeply. If he said no, it was alright. Grabbing her robe she thrust her arms in and tied it quickly as she went to answer.

“Come in,” Hermione smiled backing out of the doorway to allow Severus to come in.

“Edna said you had a headache,” Severus’ brow was furrowed in worry for her well-being. 

“I, sort of lied,” Hermione bit her lip as she shrugged a shoulder.

“Lied?” He replied, quite confused. Grabbing the tie to her robe she pulled, untying it, allowing her robe to fall from her shoulders and slip onto the floor. Severus’ eyes fell to her body. He visibly swallowed. “Oh,”

“Yeah?” She was unsure of what to do. His eyes scanned over her, causing her to feel totally nude instead of just barely. She was wearing lace knickers and sleeveless sheer top that tied between her breasts.

“Wow,” He breathed. “I was not expecting this.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” She grabbed the hem of her top.

“Oh, it’s a good thing,” He nodded dumbly. Relief flooded over her as she took a step closer to her and placed both of her hands on his chest. “So, I take it you’d like to….?”  
“Yes,” Hermione nodded looking up at him. “I’ve never done this before so I’m not really sure what to do.”

“Gods,” He closed his eyes as he brought his hands to her shoulders, slowly sliding them up her exposed neck. Opening his eyes, he lowered his face towards hers, stopping a mere inch away. “Are you sure?” He breathed.

“Yes,” Hermione replied, standing on her tiptoes, pressing her mouth to his. The kissed turned passionate quickly, dissolving any fear she had that he wouldn’t want her. Severus, slowly, moved one of his hands downward from her neck, sliding his fingertips over the soft flesh between her breasts, until he reached the small tie that held her top together. Gently untying it, he slid his fingers beneath the fabric and ran his fingers over her breast, pushing the fabric away from it. 

Breaking the kiss he took a half step back, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the floor before reaching out and pulling her to him, his mouth going directly to her neck. Gasping she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. Severus began to move his mouth downward, his tongue tracing her collarbone before reaching up and cupping her breast. Running his thumb over her hardened nipple, he lowered his head and flicked his tongue over it before capturing it in his mouth and sucking on it gently.

“Oh, Severus,” Hermione tossed her head back and moaned as his mouth released her nipple. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around him, he kissed her soundly, his hands cupping her bottom. He made his way to her bed and gently laid her down, reluctantly releasing her. 

“You stay right there, witch, I’m just getting started,” Severus grinned at her as he bent down and began to pull his shoes off. Straightening his back he looked down at her as he took off his belt and unfastened the button on his jeans. “You are so beautiful.”

“Hurry,” Hermione whispered, she felt a shiver go through her as she watched him remove his jeans. Severus left his trousers on, but they left little to the imagination, as she could see the tented material due to his erection. Slowly, he maneuvered onto the bed, kneeling as he placed a hand on either one of her knees, spreading her legs for him. His fingertips skimmed her inner thighs, stopping just before he reached her knickers. 

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her bellybutton and began to work his way upward. His hands found her breasts again, as he traced his way up her throat to her mouth. She rolled her pelvis upward as he pressed his erection against her with gentle thrusts, rubbing himself against her increasingly wet knickers. Severus broke his kiss and leaned up on his forearms to look down at her.

“You’ve never done this before?” He asked, his breathing ragged as he controlled his obvious urge.

“No,” Hermione shook her head slightly, running her hands up his forearms to his biceps. Slowly, he licked his lips before pushing himself up and back onto his knees. Pressing her legs together, he grabbed hold of her waistband and stripped her knickers off in one swift move. He guided her back onto the mattress, laying her head onto her pillow. Moving back to his knees, he pressed her legs open once more. Hermione swallowed, her breath hitching in her throat as she watched him looking at her most intimate place.

He lowered himself, his mouth finding her now swollen clit. She gasped, back arched as she grasped the blanket beneath her, digging her fingers into the fabric. His thumbs spread her open, his mouth moving lower running over her opening. His tongue entered her and stole every thought from her mind.

“Severus!” She cried, not realizing she was crawling backward and he had now gripped her hips to keep her from moving too far from his mouth. He sat up, grinning at her as she tried to catch her breath. Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at him in time to see him remove his underwear, his cock now fully visible to her. He reached down and took hold of himself at the base of his shaft. 

Hermione reached down and knocked his hand away, her hand replacing his and she began to stroke. She had never touched a man this way before and wanted to know what it felt like before she felt him from within her. Severus groaned as he watched her handling his cock, his fingers moving back to her pussy where he massaged her clit before gently pushing one finger into her. Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out. 

“Keep it up, and I’m going to cum on your stomach,” Severus breathed. Hermione dropped her hand and watched as he guided his cock to her entrance, pressing the head against her. Inhaling slowly, he bent down and kissed her softly as he pushed into her. Gasping, she took hold of his biceps before he moved his hands and took both of her hands in his. He moved slowly, giving her time to stretch around him. Halfway into her, he gave one quick sudden thrust and buried his cock in her pussy, pausing.  
He began to move, pushing in and out of her. Hermione closed her eyes as the discomfort lessened with each thrust. 

“Look at me,” Severus whispered as he thrust. Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his. His movements became faster, more urgent as she lifted her hands and cupped his face. “You feel so good,” His voice nearly cracking. “Can I cum inside you?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied. 

“Tell me,” He breathed, his thrusting becoming more rhythmic again.

“Cum inside me, Severus,” Hermione commanded, her voice wavering.

“Yes, witch, gods, yes, keep saying it,” He begged, his thrusting suddenly becoming harder and deeper as he tilted her hips upward, his hand tucking underneath her to squeeze her ass.

“Cum inside me,” Hermione breathed. “Severus, oh,” She has felt her orgasm building, but there was something about telling him to release his seed into her that was pushing her over the edge. “Severus,” She moaned, “Yes, please, don’t stop.”

“I’m going to cum, Hermione,” He groaned, trying to stop himself until she came. She ran her fingernails over his flesh. “Gods,” He began to move faster. Her pussy tightened around him as she felt herself release, a flood of wetness pouring out of her and down over his balls. The wet sound of his balls hitting her bottom suddenly seemed thunderous.  
“Cum, yes, go on,” She bit her lip. “Severus, yes, Severus!”

“Oh, Hermione, yes, gods, yes, take it,” He pushed into her as far as he could. She could feel his cum shoot out of him, blasting against her cervix. The walls of her pussy hugged around his cock as it throbbed, emptying himself deep inside of her. Rising up on his elbows, his cock still within her, he kissed her softly. Pulling out, he rolled over and landed next to her on the bed, both of them breathing heavily.

Without warning, Severus began to laugh. Struck by his sudden outburst, Hermione couldn’t refrain from joining in. 

“Did that just happen?” He asked between bouts of laughter. “Holy hell that was just…wow.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed. 

“What got into you tonight?” His laughter came to a slow stop as he turned his head and looked at her.

“Well, you mean besides you?” Hermione bit her lip. “I wanted to sleep with you. I was scared you’d turn me down.”

“Please,” Severus scoffed. “You could have grabbed me by the cock at any point and I would have been perfectly fine with it.” His response made her chuckle. “At any rate, I’m very glad you took the chance.”

“I am too, although now I’m a bit sore,” She squirmed.

“I apologize, but it shouldn’t last,” Severus sighed. “I’m surprised, you’re very attractive, I can’t believe that was your first time.”

“I was in love with a dead man, didn’t exactly light my pants on fire wanting to shag every man with a dick I could get my hands on,” Hermione reached down and put her hand in his. “When’s the last time you had sex?”

“Gods,” His eyes went wide as he searched his memory. “I believe the last time I shagged you were a fetus.”

“Wow,” Hermione laughed. “That is a long time.”

“No need to rub it in, Granger,” She looked over at him and knew immediately he was teasing her. Hermione rolled onto her side and looked at him, lifting her free hand to rest on his chest.

“Will you stay with me for the time I have left?” She didn’t want to be away from him. 

“I’ll stay with you,” He nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione stretched rolling onto her back and relishing the feel of the cool side of the bed. Her eyes snapped open as she realized her bedmate was missing.

“Severus?” She called out quietly. The door to the bathroom opened.

“Good morning,” Severus smiled down at her as he dried his hair with a towel.

“What time is it?” Hermione looked at the wall clock but her eyes were still bleary with sleep.

“It’s four in the morning,” He walked over and sat down on the bed beside her. “I have to go to work, but you go on and go back to sleep.”

“Work? At four?” Hermione closed her eyes and held her hand over them.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Severus bent down and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Hmmmph,” She dropped her hand and looked at him. “I don’t want you to leave. Can’t you just come back to bed?” Hermione watched the grin spread across his face.

“I would like nothing more, but sadly I have things to attend to. Farm life starts early,” He sighed. 

“Alright, I suppose I have to let you go,” Hermione sat up, clutching the sheet to cover her nakedness. “I’m not happy about it though.”

“Some of us, may I remind you, are not on holiday,” Severus scooted a bit closer to her. 

“Oh, hush,” Hermione sighed. Severus leaned over and kissed her.

“Go back to sleep,” He stood up and began pulling his hair back. Hermione flung the sheet off of her and stood up beside him.

“No, I’m awake now. I might as well shower and get dressed.”

“That’s a very naughty thing to do to a man who has no time to spare,” His eyes wandered over her naked body.

“Sorry,” Hermione bit her lip as she brushed past him, lifting her hand to trail along his chest as she walked to the bathroom. 

“Very unfair, Granger,” He groaned and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“I’ll be clothed by then!” Hermione called out from the bathroom, laughing to herself as she heard him groan again. The door opened and closed, signaling his departure. She took her time in the shower, as her mind drifted back to the night before. 

She wanted to write home, tell Harry and Ron, hell, anyone who would listen. Her stomach fluttered as she thought of Severus. Being so happy was fantastic, but she hated that she couldn’t tell anyone. It was a terrible feeling to be so happy and to have to keep secrets. She inhaled deeply, squared her shoulders and reflected on the situation.

This little town in Georgia, that she hadn’t even been that keen on visiting in the first place, had ended up holding the key to her happiness. However, the happiness she had found would be short lived. In a few weeks, she would leave to go home, back to her friends, her colleagues, and her responsibilities. Hermione knew she would be leaving part of her heart, here, and be forced to return with fake smiles and lies.

She couldn’t think of that right now. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. There was only one thing to do and that was to cherish every moment she had left with him. She would not discuss her departure. It was something she could not face, not yet.

Taking her time, she dressed and dried her hair before applying a small amount of makeup. When she finished she saw that it was only half an hour until breakfast. Slipping on her shoes she set off for the main house. Edna and Cecil would both be awake by now, anticipating her and Severus for breakfast. She let herself in and made her way to the kitchen, where sure enough, Edna was busy making waffles and Cecil the coffee.

“Good morning,” Hermione smiled as she walked to the counter where the place settings were waiting to be taken into the dining room.

“Good morning, dear. How are you feeling this morning?” Edna looked up from her steaming waffle iron.

“I feel much better today, thank you,” Hermione nodded as she took the plates into the dining room and began to set the table.

“You got some mail yesterday. I didn’t remember until you had already turned in for the night,” Cecil walked past her and out into the hall. Moments later he came back and handed her two envelopes.

“Thank you,” Hermione quickly took them and looked at the return address. One was from Harry the other from Minerva. “Oh, they’re from my friends.”

“That’s nice of them to write you,” Edna carried in a platter filled with waffles and sat them on the table.

“Yes,” Hermione smiled as she pulled out her chair and sat down, setting the letters beside her plate. “I’ll read them later.”

“Good morning,” Severus walked in. “Smells good Edna, I’m starving!”

“Sit down you silly boy and eat,” Edna chuckled as Severus gave her a peck on the cheek before walking to his chair.

“Hermione here received some letters from her friends! Isn’t that nice?” Edna began plopping waffles on everyone’s plates.

“It is,” Severus gave a nod, his eyes falling to the two envelopes. “Good news, I hope?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t read them yet,” Hermione picked up the syrup and poured some onto her waffles. “I’ll read them after breakfast so I can write a reply if need be.”

“I got a call from Ollie first thing this morning,” Cecil swallowed his mouthful of waffle. “They’re the ones who own the wine business next door,” Cecil explained to Hermione who nodded lightly with a smile. “They’re coming over today to do a harvest. No need for you to be out there, Tony.”

“Alright,” Severus nodded.

“Tony, could you go into town today and pick up some things for me, dear?” Edna asked with a sigh. “I would like to make some pies but I’m all out of flour and shortening.”  
“Yes, I can do that. I was up early this morning and finished house three, it’s ready to rent when a guest needs it,” Severus sipped his coffee.

“News says the weather is gonna turn bad this afternoon. I suspect that’s why I had such an early call from Ollie. No doubt they want to get as much done as they can before the rain hits,” Cecil wiped his mouth.

“I can’t cut the grass today then,” Severus shook his head. “It’s getting too high.”

“Well, there’s not much one can do about the rain, now is there?” Edna chuckled. “There will be plenty of time for that once the rain stops and things dry out.”

“You’re right,” Severus smiled at her. “I’ll go into town after we’re done here, Edna.”

“Thank you,” Hermione could see that they both looked at Severus as if he were their son, and it made her heart swell that he looked at them with such care in his eyes.  
“Would you like to come along?” Severus turned his attention to her.

“Sure,” Hermione nodded. She had finished her breakfast. “Let me help clean up and then I will go get my purse.”

“Nonsense,” Edna waved her hand. 

“We can manage this just fine, you two go on,” Cecil added. Hermione grabbed the envelopes and stood.

“Okay then, I’ll just pop back to my quarters and I’ll meet you out front?” 

“That’s fine,” Severus nodded as he picked up his coffee cup. 

Hermione made quick work of getting her purse and came back to find Severus waiting for her, standing beside the passenger door.

“Come on,” He motioned to the car with his head and opened the door for her. Giving him a small smile she slipped in and he closed the door behind her. He got in and started the engine. As they began to drive down the driveway, Hermione opened the first letter from Harry.

“This one’s from Harry,” Hermione spoke aloud as she scanned the contents. “Everything is fine back home. He and Ginny set their wedding date for May of next year. They all miss me and seem to think they can forbid me from going abroad for such a long time again,” She laughed and folded the letter turning her attention to Minerva’s.

“He’ll be too occupied with a wife to worry about where and what you do,” Severus laughed as they turned onto the main road.

“This one’s from Minerva,” Hermione pulled out the letter and began to read. “She’s doing well. Oh,”

“What is it?” Severus glanced over at her before turning his attention back to the road.

“It seems as though the deputy headmaster has taken rather ill and she would like to know if I could return to Hogwarts earlier than I had planned to help set up for term,” Hermione frowned. “I suppose I will be back in time to return a week or so ahead of schedule.”

“If Minerva is asking for your assistance, knowing you are on holiday, the situation must be dire,” Severus’ tone of voice turned grim.

“I love Minerva, I really do,” Hermione inhaled deeply as she folded the letter and slipped both into her purse. “But, I’m not going back early. She’ll just have to ask one of the other professors to help her.”

“Hermione,” Severus started.

“No, Severus,” Hermione shook her head. “I’m not going back early and that’s that. I’ll write to her as soon as we get back to let her know.”

“Hermione,” He pushed.

“No,” She held her hand up to stop him. Her stomach was tying itself into knots, the one topic she hadn’t wanted to discuss had reared its ugly head. “I only just got you, and I refuse to leave early. Now, please, let’s not talk about this anymore. Minerva will manage she always does. Besides, there are more senior members of the staff that are more than capable of assisting her. I’m not needed.”

“Ok,” Severus reached his hand over and took hers, giving her a gentle squeeze. “It’s up to you and we don’t have to discuss anything that you don’t want to.”

“Thank you,” Hermione squeezed his hand in return.

“After we get Edna’s flour and shortening, would you like to do anything? We don’t have to be back straight away,” Severus asked as Kite came into view.

“No,” Hermione shook her head. “Don’t you have things to do before the rain set in?”

“As a matter of fact, I do not,” Severus smiled. “Cecil told me to take the day due to the rain and Ollie’s crew coming in. I’m all yours.”

“Would you be terribly cross with me if I said I would rather us just spend the day in bed?” Hermione bit her lip as she grinned at him.

“I would not,” He laughed. 

“Good, let us make quick work of this errand then,” She reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“Yes, ma’am,” Severus teased her as he pulled into the parking lot of the small grocery store. He pulled into a spot and put the car in park. “Do you want to come in with me?”

“No, you’ll be faster if you’re on your own,” Hermione shook her head. Severus leaned over and kissed her soundly. 

“Don’t you go anywhere, this will only take me a minute,” He opened the door and got out of the car. Hermione watched him walk in. Once she could no longer see him, she let her gaze drift over her surroundings. Her eyes roamed back to the entrance of the store, where she saw Carl walking in. Hermione swallowed hard, hoping Severus would hurry up.

A few minutes passed and she finally saw Severus making his way out of the grocery store. Much to her dismay, Carl was a few steps behind him. He must have said something because Severus stopped abruptly and turned to talk to him. After a moment they parted ways and Severus came back to the car, tossing the grocery bag into the backseat.

“What did he want?” Hermione scooted back into the seat.

“He wanted me to ask you if you’d like to meet him for lunch,” He explained as he slammed the door.

“Can he not understand that I am not interested in him?” Hermione scoffed.

“He doesn’t care,” Severus shook his head and put the car in reverse. “He accused me of coming between you two.”

“What?” Hermione scrunched her face in disgust.

“Yes,” Severus pulled out onto the road and began heading back to the farm. “He also decided to inform me that I was rather pathetic pining after you because I’m, as he said, an old man and you’re young and it’s improper.”

“Improper!? That’s laughable coming from someone like that! I doubt he has any manners whatsoever! And as far as pining, I was the one pining after you, thank you very much,” Hermione crossed her arms.

“I didn’t want to start a fight in the middle of town,” Severus scowled. “I told him I would relay the message.”

“Well, message relayed,” Hermione exhaled forcibly. 

“Come on, no need to dwell on that and make for a bad day,” Severus was visibly attempting to calm himself.

“Severus, you’re not old,” She put her hand on his thigh. “I love you, and I chose you. Okay?”

He nodded in response. Hermione grew quiet as she looked at him. It broke her heart that even after they had shared her bed, he still believed that she could not love him. He didn’t need to say it with words, it was written in the squint of his eyes and the corners of his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

“What’s this?” Severus asked as he walked over to her suitcases, picking up a book that sat atop. Hermione leaned up on her elbow to look at what he was asking about.

“Oh, a photo album,” She pushed herself up into a seated position making room for him to sit down next to her. 

“You travel with a photo album?” Severus chuckled as he sat down next to her.

“Shut up,” Hermione gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder. “I travel with it a lot. Plus, when I was packing I figured I may want to look at the pictures since the holiday was going to be so long.”

“May I?” He pointed down to the album.

“Sure,” She reached out and opened the cover, revealing the first set of pictures. The first page held pictures of her when she was younger, of course, with Harry and Ron standing on either side of her. “Those were taken second year.” 

“Seems like ages ago,” Severus turned the page and came across muggle pictures. Hermione with her parents on holiday smiled up at him from the still images. “How are your parents?” He asked as he turned the page.

“Fine, they’re still in Australia,” Hermione sighed lightly. He flipped a few more pages until he came across one of himself. “Oh, that one was taken the year before everything well…went to hell.”

“I look…so…” Severus narrowed his eyes as he examined himself. He was standing alone in the courtyard, looking away from the camera. 

“Pensive?” Hermione offered a word to help him describe himself.

“No,” Severus smiled as he shook his head. “I look very annoyed.”

“To be fair, you were annoyed quite a bit,” Hermione reached over and placed her hand over his. 

“I barely recognize this man,” Severus closed the photo album. 

“You’re still you,” She inhaled deeply. “It’s just that now, well, I mean you’re still sort of having to hide who you are but at least the stress isn’t anywhere near what you used to endure. Right?”

“That’s true. I don’t really mind hiding my identity, being Tony has freed me. Here, I get to be alone but I get to be out in the sun and be alone with my thoughts. Since being here I’ve had a lot of time to really examine myself and what I want out of my life,” He stood and sat the album back where he found it before slowly turning back to look at her.

“That’s good though, you finally have the chance to do what you want to do. I know that was something that was taken away from you for years,” Hermione nodded.

“It was,” Severus gave a slow nod. “I thought I had everything figured out, and then well, you showed up and now I don’t know anything.”

“Oh,” She began to chew her lip. “I don’t want my showing up here to force you to change any plans you had for yourself.”

“Hermione, that’s not what I meant,” He walked back over and sat down. “You showing up here and everything that’s happened since it’s opened my eyes to something that I never thought could ever happen.”

“What’s that?” She furrowed her brow.

“That someone could actually love me,” Dropping his head he laughed. “I know that sounds so odd, but it’s true.”

“It doesn’t sound odd. I think everyone, at one point in their lives, feels that they are unlovable,” Hermione reached over and lifted his face to look at her. “Had I known you were alive all this time and here, I would have been here long before now and I would have told you so much sooner.”

“I’m thankful you came here, and I promise to make the most out of the time you have left here,” He leaned down and kissed her gently. “I have to run over and grab a change of clothes out of my room that is if you still want me to stay?”

“Of course I do,” Hermione smiled. “Go on.”

“I’ll be right back,” Severus kissed her again, quickly, before heading out of her room. 

As she sat looking at the door he had just walked out of, a realization washed over her. She wanted, desperately, to hear him say I love you back to her. Shaking her head at herself, Hermione had to remind herself that all of this was new for him and she could not expect him to grow such deep feelings for her. It was enough that he cared for her, and that was something she could cling to that felt real. She would just have to come back next summer if he wanted her to.

Suddenly a loud knocking came from her door. Standing she rose and answered, finding Cecil standing there, nearly out of breath.

“Is Tony here?”

“No,” Hermione shook her head. It was obvious something was wrong. “Why? What’s happening?”

“Follow me,” Cecil didn’t give her a chance to put on her shoes before he turned and started jogging down the footpath, towards Severus’ quarters. As they drew closer, she quickly noticed a dark smoke appearing over the treetops. 

“That’s smoke!” Hermione cried out, picking up the pace and surpassing Cecil. As she made the last turn she saw it, his small cottage was up in flames. “Oh my god!” Hermione made to rush towards the building before she felt someone stopping her.

“No, you can’t it’s fully engulfed!” Cecil was pulling her backward. She could feel the heat from where she stood and it was searing. 

“He was in there!” Hermione tried to fight to get away from him but suddenly lost her strength as she watched the building burn. 

“Damn,” A voice came from behind them, causing Cecil and Hermione to turn around. Severus was bent over trying to catch his breath, a cut on his forehead was oozing blood.

“Tony!” Cecil released Hermione who dropped to the ground.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Severus waved his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I saw someone trying to torch my place and they hit me with a rock and took off running.”

“You’re ok,” Hermione held her hand over her racing heart.

“Who on earth would do something like this?” Cecil turned back and watched the fire raging.

“I know who it was,” Severus locked eyes with Hermione. “It was one of Carl’s goons. Hermione, go back to your room and I’ll come see you after I deal with this,” He pointed to the building.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Hermione accepted his hand and stood up.

“It’s fine, I’ll be ok. You go on back,” He offered her a small smile.

“Ok,” She finally agreed.

“I’ll stay and help,” Cecil reached out and put a hand on her shoulder offering her some comfort in knowing he was not going to be alone.

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled and patted his hand before turning and walking back to her room to wait for him to show. 

It was four hours before he came back.

“Hermione, love, I think it’s time for you to go home,” Severus sat down on her bed, his arms resting on his knees and head lowered. “He’s escalating and I’m afraid you are going to get hurt.”

“He hasn’t come after me, he’s come after you!” Hermione crossed her arms. “I’m not ready to go home, not even close. I’m not losing weeks with you over this idiot. I’ll deal with him.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Severus lifted his eyes to look at hers. “I just can’t, I can’t protect you.”

“I told you, I will deal with him. I’ll go and talk to him, and if he can’t listen to reason, he’ll listen to magic. I’ll report him to MACUSA. He can’t keep doing this and I’m going to make sure he knows that,” Hermione stomped her foot. “As a matter of fact, I’m going to report him first.”

“What if he decides to make another attempt before MACUSA gets involved? They’re going to want to do an investigation, and I can’t be found,” Severus ran his hands through his hair.

“I don’t know, I’ll figure out something. I’m not leaving you, not yet, not until I have to,” Hermione felt the tears burning the backs of her eyes. “There’s something seriously wrong with this guy if being turned down by a woman makes him try to commit murder. I’ll lie, tell him I have a husband or a wife, I don’t care. I’m going to make sure he leaves you be.”

“If something happens,” Severus stood up and began to pace.

“I’ll have my wand. I’m not helpless,” Hermione shook her head and threw her hands out to her sides. “Leaving may not even help. Who’s to say he’ll stop after I’m gone?”

“Nothing, I suppose,” Severus sighed heavily. “I don’t like the idea of you going to talk to him. Carl is dangerous and half crazy.”

“He just tried to kill you, if anyone should fear anyone in this situation, it is he who should fear me,” She stomped over to her suitcase and threw it open, reaching her arm down deep inside, she pulled out a small velvet pouch.

“What is that?” Severus narrowed his eyes as she handed it to him.

“Silver dust,” Hermione rose both eyebrows. “If he tries anything, he’ll end up with a face full of it and it will go into his nose and lungs. He’ll be dead before he hits the ground.”

“Hermione,” Severus lifted his eyes in shock and surprise at the turn of events.

“I told you, you don’t need to protect me. That’s not your job anymore. I can protect myself and you,” He handed the bag back to her. “I love you Severus, because of who you are not for what you can do for me. You’ve done more than enough protecting in your life, allow me to return the favor.”

“How can I say no to that?” He gave a small shrug. “I still don’t like the idea of you going after him alone. But I can trust you.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” Hermione walked over and put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. “Don’t ask me to leave again, please.”

“Gods, witch,” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “If I didn’t think Potter and his pet ginger would descend on this place like a plague I would ask you to stay.”

“If I could, I would,” Hermione replied. “But I will come back.”

“I know,” Severus whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

“Carl’s gone,” Severus walked over to the chair at her small table where she had prepared some coffee for him. “I went to his place and they said his mom is sick and he went to see her. If that’s to be believed, then he’s in North Carolina for the foreseeable future.”

“I wish you wouldn’t have gone by yourself,” Hermione frowned and sat next to him.

“He didn’t know I saw him before he hit me,” He sighed and picked up his cup and taking a small sip. “Carl isn’t exactly what I would describe as a smart man by any stretch of the imagination. It could very well be his mother is ill and he’s gone to be with her.”

“Or he could be lying low planning his next terrible ordeal,” She crossed her arms. 

“It’s going to be fine, either way. I’m going to stay here with you until you leave, then I’ll move into the big house with Cecil and Edna until this all blows over,” Severus took another sip.

“Alright,” Hermione dropped her eyes to her own coffee cup. She didn’t want to discuss her leaving, and she wouldn’t. 

“You happen to make the most adorable face when you’re suppressing your rage,” The corner of his mouth twitched as he fought the urge to smile.

“Shut up,” Hermione couldn’t fight the urge and allowed her mouth to spread into a grin. “How are Cecil and Edna? I haven’t seen either since yesterday.”

“They’re fine. Edna is a bit shook up,” Severus shrugged. “They don’t know about Carl. Cecil didn’t hear me when I told you. I need to be more careful, they’re elderly, and they don’t need this stress.”

“I agree,” Hermione nodded. Standing up she walked over to him and dropped herself in his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into the crook of his neck. 

“What is it?” He whispered as he ran his fingers over her back. Leaning up she looked him in the eye.

“I’m just glad to be here with you,” She smiled softly. He lifted his hand to her face and brushed a strand of her hair away.

“Me too,” He kissed her gently. “Now,” He dropped his hands to her waist, holding her in place. “We have time, what would you like to do?”

“As much as I would love to shag you, sir, everything you owned just went up in flames,” Hermione kissed him lightly before standing up. “I believe that means you are in need of clothes and other necessities, right?”

“Yes, but I really do not want to go shopping,” Severus furrowed his brow as he averted his gaze to his fingers.

“That decision is completely up to you, however, you should consider one thing,” Hermione put her hands on her hips. “If you want to shag again, you have to get new pants. I refuse to shag you if you do the inside out man trick to get more than one day out of them.”

“I find it mildly disturbing that you happen to know so much about the nasty habits of men,” Severus teased.

“I did spend a great deal of time with two boys in a forest if you don’t recall,” She sighed. “So? What’s your decision?”

“If I must endure the hell that is shopping in order to sleep next to you, I admit defeat. There are some decent shops in the bigger town near here, we can go there,” He rose from his chair. 

“Fantastic,” Hermione grabbed her purse. “Let’s go and get you some clean pants and whatever else you’re in need of.”

“I’m in need of you,” He reached out and tried to take hold of her waist.

“Oh no, nope,” She laughed and shook free of his grasp. “Not until you are clothed in clean clothes.”

“Spoilsport,” Severus teased her again as he followed her out of the small house. “I’ll run up to the house and tell Cecil and Edna where we’re going. Wait for me by the driveway and I’ll pull the car around.”

“Deal,” Hermione paused on the path and allowed him to kiss her once more before watching him jog up to the main house. 

 

************************

 

“What do you think of these?” Hermione held up a pair of jeans and turned to show them to Severus.

“I work on a farm, and I’m pretty sure the trees have no opinion on my fashion choices. I’ll just grab a few pairs and some t-shirts, that will suffice,” Severus shrugged. Hermione sighed and refolded the jeans, setting them back on the shelf.

“Alright,” She nodded. Following behind him, she watched as he took less than five minutes to pick out five trousers and five shirts. 

“As much as I enjoy having you around to help, I would prefer to pick out my pants alone. Why don’t you go over to the food court and grab us some lunch and I’ll meet you there?” Severus asked, his arms loaded down with clothing.

“Okay,” Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She had seen him nude and wasn’t sure why seeing his pants in a small plastic bag was suddenly too intimate, but she didn’t push.

After ordering what was passing for Chinese food she found an empty table and waited for Severus. After twenty minutes, she began to worry his food would be ice cold before he showed up. Just as she was about to give up and eat her own food, she spotted him coming towards her, bag in hand.

“Sorry that took so long,” Severus stated as he pulled his chair out and sat down.

“Did they have to make the pants on a loom?” Hermione laughed.

“No,” He took a sip of his drink before reaching down and pulling something from his bag. “I got something for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Hermione smiled as she shook her head.

“I know, but I wanted to. It’s nothing special, I just thought you would like it,” He handed her a box. Pulling the lid off she saw a leather bracelet inside with two silver hearts threaded onto it.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Hermione removed it from the box and admired it.

“Here, allow me,” Severus reached over and took the bracelet from her. She held out her arm as he fastened it on her. “There you go.”

“It’s beautiful, I love it,” Hermione ran her fingers over the two small silver hearts.

“I thought you would,” Severus picked up his fork and began to eat.

“You know, I saw one of those photo booths on my way over here from the shop,” Hermione bit her lip. “Do you want to…?”

“Pictures?” Severus’ eyebrows shot up.

“Well, I mean that’s one reason to climb in there,” Hermione shrugged innocently.

“I’m not wearing clean pants yet,” Severus whispered. Hermione laughed loudly at his response.

“I’ll give you a bit of a preview of things yet to come later on this evening then,” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“As long as you promise me, that any pictures that come out of there you will hide and hide well from the eyes of others,” He inhaled deeply.

“Of course,” Hermione nodded, seriously. They finished eating quickly and true to her word, she practically dragged him to the photo booth.

Pulling the black curtain back, she practically shoved him in first, following behind she closed the curtain.

“Here we are then,” Severus looked over the inside of the small booth. Opening her purse Hermione pulled out a crisp $1 bill and fed it into the machine. 

“Smile,” Hermione leaned close to him and smiled just as the camera flashed. Moving she kissed his cheek just as the camera flashed again. This time he kissed her, soundly, as the third flash illuminated the booth. They were looking at one another as the last picture was taken.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Severus whispered. 

“Do you want to do another one, for you to keep?” Hermione asked, opening her purse and fishing out another $1 bill. 

“Yes, I think I would,” He smiled, taking the money from her. “I’d very much like to remember this summer, with you.”

“Me too,” She nodded. “I thought you wanted to be naughty in here.”

“Let’s take the pictures and save the naughty when we can actually do something about it,” Severus suggested as he fed the dollar into the machine.


	15. Chapter 15

“Feel better?” Hermione asked as she watched Severus come out of her bathroom, rubbing a towel on his head to dry his hair.

“Immensely,” He sighed, turning to toss the towel into the laundry basket. Hermione patted the bed. She was already under the sheet, waiting for him to join her. He grinned as he walked over and slid under the sheet beside her.

“Today was actually fun,” She turned on her side, laying her head on her arm as she looked at him.

“Agreed, although I still dislike shopping,” Severus replied. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

“At least you smell nice now,” She laughed into his chest lifting her finger to run through his sparse chest hair. “You know for someone who has that god awful beard you aren’t very hairy, not that I’m complaining mind you.”

“I’m not cutting the beard off,” He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his beard. “I’ve grown quite attached to it.”

“So you’ve said,” Hermione leaned up and looked down at his face. Reaching up he cupped her face and pulled her down into a long kiss. Maneuvering herself atop him, she continued kissing him, running her fingertips through his hair. Pulling back slightly she smiled against his mouth. “You’re going to have take off those clean pants.” 

Reaching down he slid his pants down as far as he could. Sitting up she reached behind herself and removed them the rest of the way before pulling her nightgown up and over her head, tossing it to the floor. 

“This is much better than dry humping in a photo booth,” He raised his eyebrows as he reached up to cup her breasts.

“Shut up,” Hermione laughed, reaching down she guided him to her opening and eased herself down onto his erection.

“Oh, gods, yes,” He inhaled sharply, “So much better.” His hands fell to her hips, his fingers gently squeezing into her soft flesh.

She undulated atop him, leaning back as she dragged her nails down over his chest. Severus held onto the small of her back as he pushed himself into a seated position with his other hand. Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he rolled her underneath him. As he thrust into her, she reached up and braced herself against the wooden headboard. Sitting back on his heels, he spread her legs and lifted her hips before pushing back into her. 

“Oh, oh, yes,” She bit her lip to keep from screaming out as her orgasm flooded her. Lowering her back to the bed he took her tenderly holding her tightly against him as he came, his body tensing as he released inside of her. He kissed her softly before rolling off of her and landing on the bed next to Hermione. Just as he adjusted the sheet around him there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Hermione called out.

“It’s Cecil,” Hermione held a finger over her lips to keep Severus quiet.

“Yes, Cecil?” She closed her eyes and buried her face in her elbow.

“Dinner’s ready,” He replied.

“Okay, be up in a minute!” Hermione sat up, trying to fix her now bedraggled hair. 

“Tony,” Cecil called out once more. Hermione’s eyes went wide as she looked down at Severus who was trying hard not to laugh.

“Yes?” Severus answered, receiving a light slap on the chest from Hermione.

“You too,” They could both tell Cecil was chuckling as he walked away from her cabin.

“Severus!” Hermione whispered as she jumped out of bed and began trying to locate suitable clothing to wear to the main house.

“What? They both know I’m staying with you. Do you really think they believe I’m in here in a sleeping bag on your floor?” Severus laughed as he began to dress.

“No, of course not,” Hermione sighed. “But still,”

“Cecil cannot see through doors, or at least he couldn’t as of this morning. He has no idea that we just shagged,” Severus tossed his hair back as he buttoned his jeans.

“Neither one of us knows how long he was out there either,” Hermione paused to look at him, both hands on her hips.

“Are you ashamed, Miss Granger?” He walked towards her and took a firm hold of her t her waist.

“Of course not, it’s just a bit embarrassing because when people know they look at you and you can tell they’re thinking about it,” Hermione furrowed her brow as she looked up at him.

“I’ll be thinking about it,” He kissed her forehead. “As well as planning for the next interlude.”

“Interlude?” Hermione laughed as she pulled away from him to find her shoes.

“Come on, they’re waiting for us and the longer we take the more they’re going to think we were in here shagging,” Severus walked to the door.

“We were,” Hermione reached up and began pulling her hair into a ponytail as Severus opened the door for her. He reached down and slapped her backside as she walked past him.

“Yes, we were,” He smiled widely as he shut the door behind him. Offering her his arm they both began to walk to the main house for dinner.

“There they are!” Edna cried out as she was placing the last of the dinner platters onto the table. “What did the two of you get up to today?”

“I made sure Tony went and bought new clothes, since he lost all of his,” Hermione replied as she slipped into her seat.

“Good, heaven knows he would have taken a month to do it without any prodding,” Edna shook her head as she began to serve the lasagna and salad to everyone.

Cecil was trying very hard to appear as if he knew nothing, but it was obvious to Hermione that he knew exactly what they had been doing prior to their knocking. There was something in his facial expression when he looked at Severus that gave it away, and the only way Hermione could describe it was a non-verbal ‘Atta-boy’.

“Oh, dear, before I forget someone called for you today,” Edna reached down and began fishing in her apron pocket. “I wrote down the message so I wouldn’t forget,” She pulled a slip of paper out and looked it over. “Oh yes, that nice girl, Jenny who drove you here called. She said she travel plans have changed slightly, and she will be here at seven a.m. on the first of August to get you.”

“That’s four days early!” Hermione cried out with a frown, her eyes shooting to Severus before looking back to Edna. “Did she say why the travel plans changed?”  
“I did ask dear, I thought you would want to know. She said to have me give you her number and asked that you call when you have a moment,” Edna handed her the paper, written below the message was a number. “You can call now dear, that’s fine. The phone is in the foyer.”

“Thank you, excuse me,” Hermione tried to force herself not to run to the phone. Picking up the receiver she dialed the number and waited, after two rings someone picked up.

“Hello?” Jenny sounded half-asleep.

“Hi, Jenny, it’s Hermione. I just received your message,” Hermione swallowed hard.

“Oh, good, that’s good,” Jenny immediately perked up.

“Why did the travel plans change?” Hermione dropped her voice and turned her back to the way she had come.

“I’m sorry, Hermione, I’m getting married on the day you were scheduled to leave and there isn’t anyone else who can come get you. We aren’t exactly fully staffed here,” Jenny sounded apologetic. “Had I known the date of your departure when I dropped you off I would have said something.”

“Oh, no, I mean, I understand,” Hermione felt sick suddenly, that left her with two weeks to spend with Severus. 

“I am sorry,” Jenny did sound as though she had been beating herself up.

“No, it’s ok. I’ll see you then,” Hermione crushed the paper in her hand. “Good-bye.”

“Good-bye,” Jenny hung up. She walked back into the dining room, all three looked up at her as she took her seat again.

“So?” Cecil asked. 

“Jenny’s getting married on the fifth and she is my ride back to the airport,” Hermione placed her napkin back on her lap. 

“Oh, well I suppose as far as excuses go that’s good one,” Edna smiled sadly as she reached over and patted Hermione’s leg.

“It’s ok,” Hermione looked at Severus, his gaze was dropped to his plate as he pushed his dinner around. “It’s only a few days early, it could be far worse.”

“That’s the spirit. Just have to make the most out of the next two weeks!” Cecil held up his glass of tea before taking a large drink. 

They finished dinner in silence. The weight of the new information seemed to weigh on all of them. As they left the main house and began walking back to Hermione’s cabin, Severus quietly slid his hand into hers and squeezed. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermione looked up at him as they reached her door.

“Hermione, if all you could give me was a single minute of your time I would take it over not having any minutes with you at all,” He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.


	16. Chapter 16

“Where are you taking me, it’s nearly eleven!” Hermione giggled as Severus gently pulled her along towards the orchard.

“Just trust me,” His pace slowed as she came up to stand beside him. In the middle of the orchard, a blanket was spread over the ground. “Here you are.”

“I would never have guessed you were such a romantic,” Hermione sighed as he walked her over to the blanket and helped her to sit down before easing himself down next to her. 

“I hardly had cause to discuss it,” Severus chuckled as he reached for the basket he had carried with them. “Should I have squeezed it in between brewing pepperup and polyjuice? Yes, before we move onto the next potion, I am a hopeless romantic, turn to page 394.”

“That would have been shocking,” Hermione laughed as he handed her a glass of peach wine. “I do have to admit though, had you admitted that, there would have been several students swooning.”

“Ah, yes, I am one that could rival Gilderoy Lockhart, yes,” He took a sip of his wine.

“He was a disgusting human being as well as a fraud,” Hermione scoffed.

“I seem to remember a young witch nearly fainting once, at a dueling lesson if I’m not mistaken,” He raised an eyebrow as he examined her. Hermione’s eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

“How on earth do you remember that?” She was shaking her head.

“Double agent, my dear,” He tried to hide his amusement but failed.

“Oh, that’s so embarrassing,” Hermione hid her face behind the palm of her hand. The breeze picked up and blew her hair away from her face.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. As I recall you were hardly the only one batting your eyes at him,” Severus lifted his eyes to the sky. “It’s about to start.”

“What’s about to start?” She asked. He pointed a finger up at the night sky, her eyes followed and she saw the streaks of light beginning. Severus had brought her out to the orchard to watch a meteor shower. “Oh, it’s beautiful!”

“There is no light pollution here, the sky is crystal clear,” He sighed as he watched the sky. “I come out here sometimes and just look up at the sky and think about things.”

“This is a beautiful spot,” She sipped her wine. 

“I’ve noticed that you haven’t been using your magic,” Severus dropped his eyes and looked at her. Hermione looked at him before dropping her gaze to her glass.

“I don’t really need it,” She shrugged.

“Hermione,” His tone of voice suggested he knew better.

“You can’t use yours. It didn’t seem fair for me to use mine. What would that achieve? I didn’t want to make you feel bad, I can’t imagine not being able to use it only to have someone show up and start waving their magic in my face,” She looked into his eyes. “You’ve lived as a muggle for a long time, I can do it for a few weeks.”

“Don’t feel like you need to change anything about yourself for me,” He reached over and cupped her face. “You don’t need to do anything or stop doing something to try to make me more comfortable.”

“Sometimes you are too perfect,” Hermione smiled slowly. 

“Hardly,” He laughed before leaning forward and kissing her tenderly. 

“I’m serious,” She shook her head as he pulled back. “You are nothing like I thought you were, and it isn’t that I’m disappointed or anything. I loved you when you were brooding and sarcastic when your silent presence would command the attention of any room you would enter, if you wanted it, or how you could slip into a room like smoke, without anyone taking notice.”

“I can still do that,” Severus offered with a shrug.

“I bet you can, but no,” Hermione inhaled long and deep before continuing. “Seeing you now, it’s like you’ve shown me what lied beneath your shell, and I love you more for it.”

Severus didn’t respond, he reached down and took her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth he kissed her palm, before bringing to his chest and pressing it there. Slowly, he inhaled before lifting his eyes to look into hers.

“You have always been and still are an utter amazement, Hermione. You showing up here has been the best thing that has happened to me in longer than I can remember. I don’t deserve you, but nonetheless, I am so grateful. Gods, knowing you love me has been a tonic to my soul. I love you. I’ve loved you since I watched you stumble away from me in shock, losing your supper after seeing me alive. I didn’t know it at the time, but now, I know it. That moment, when your eyes landed on me I saw something there, more importantly, I felt something there, that was the moment that I will look back on for the rest of my life and regard it as the moment my life changed forever, for the better.”

“Severus,” Hermione whispered. “Say it again, please.”

“I love you, Hermione,” Severus repeated himself. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him.

“I love you too, Severus,” She had started to cry into his neck as he rubbed her back.

“Don’t cry,” He soothed her. 

“I wish I could have told you before, before everything,” Hermione withdrew from him and wiped her eyes.

“No, it had to be now. Had you told me before, I wouldn’t have listened, I wasn’t ready to listen nor to accept. Hermione, I am still very much the man you knew, but there are some things I’ve changed because people grow and that’s what they do, change. Coming here, being on my own and away from magic forced me to interact with people. It also forced me to look at myself, and there were some things about myself I really didn’t care for if I’m honest. The overall lesson that was hammered home is that life is short and we only have one go around. I didn’t want to be the man I was forever, living a miserable shadow of an existence,” Severus reached for the wine bottle and poured both of them more into their now empty glasses.

“I know,” Hermione nodded. “I came to the same conclusion. I suspect that everyone who lives to see war feels that way when it’s all over.”

“I think they do. Cecil was in a war, and he’s agreed with my sentiments concerning life being short,” Severus looked back up at the night sky. 

“I’m afraid to go home,” Hermione swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat as she broke her own rule, deciding to discuss her impending departure.

“Why?” He furrowed his brow and reached out to place his hand on her shoulder.

“What is life going to be like back in Scotland, when my heart is going to be here with you in Georgia?” Tears began falling once more.

“Oh, love,” He pulled her into his arms. “You may leave your heart with me, but you’ll carry mine along with you. It will have to do until we’re together again.”


End file.
